Earth 0: Arrowverse End
by edmaster2
Summary: Barry Allen changed the past to stop his mother from dying but there are dire consequences and the most obvious consequence is the future. Barry has arrived to Central City year 2022 and learns that heroes have fallen, villains have won, and the future is ending. This is the end of the Arrowverse.
1. Prologue

"You broke the future" said a dark figure watching as pedestrians walked around on the streets below.

"No I tried to save it" yelled the shackled figure shaking the chains that were wrapped around his feet and hands.

"You thought you were saving it" said the figure again not bothering to look at its captive, "you took advantage of the Flash when he went back in time to alter certain events and now the world will pay for your hubris."

"No!" yelled the chained man, "we can still save it if you just let me find him and talk to him."

"It's pointless your future is dying; the time line is dying another event would break reality." replied the figure now turning its attention to the chained man.

"Please then at least let me warn my friends maybe they can prevent it from happening" the chained man pleaded again trying to make his way to the dark figure.

The dark figure laughed it was faux as if the very idea of the chained man talking to his friends would make any difference, "these aren't your friends anymore, you messing with the timeline erased any love between you and them, Rip" continued the dark figure. Rip Hunter fell on his knees any hope of winning falling to the wayside.

"Don't despair Rip, you help destroyed the future, and few people can claim that achievement."


	2. Chapter 1

Barry watched as blue, gold, and red lights blur before his eyes. He was running through the time stream satisfied that he had successfully saved his mother from being killed from the reverse flash. He thought of her smile and how warm it was, the night she tucked him in bed, the stories she would read. He wondered if he would be able to relive his memories as his past was being rewritten.

Finally, he felt the speed force pull him further and further.

 _What's going on?_

Suddenly blue, red, and yellow lights no longer surrounded him. He was in his childhood neighborhood. But it couldn't be his street he thought as he looked around the area.

"What the hell happened?" yelled Barry feeling the rubble that made up the road and stared at the spot where his house would be instead replaced by a decaying foundation and a withered old tree that now grew in the middle of his yard.

"Gideon, where are we?" Barry asked still unsure this was his home or if he somehow came to another earth.

"We are in Central City, sir" Gideon responded.

"What earth, Gideon, when?" Barry asked staring at the desolate wreck that he had once called home. _Please be a different earth_ thought Barry, _a hundred years in the future at least._

"This is Central City of earth one, July eighteenth twenty twenty-two" replied Gideon.

"This is seven years from my present" Barry asked again falling to his knees. _How could this happen? Am I to blame? I got to return home and find a way to prevent this from happening._

Barry got into a starting position cracking his neck, "I won't let this be my future" he declared. He felt a slight absence in the back of his mind, his feet were heavier than usual, and his eyes tingled. But Barry ignored those slights and only focused on the rocky terrain and wild undergrowth that had become the street stretched before him.

Without a second thought Barry rushed forward. His feet pounded the ground beneath him but once he wasn't moving fast and his foot caught onto stone and he fell flat on his face. _What_ thought Barry as he got up and wiped the blood from his eyebrow.

He set himself up in a starting position. _Just an anxious start nothing is wrong except the future I'm in which I can fix when I return to my time._ He slowed down his breathing trying to calm himself and ignore the fear tumbling in his stomach. He wiped the blood that had dripped into his eye and returned to calming his racing heart.

If Barry had slow down and perceived that the blood continuing to drip in his eye was an omen, then he could've prevented himself from damaging himself further.

Barry once again raced forward and again fell flat face into the ground ripping the skin on his cheek in two.

Barry hissed in pain placing both hands on his cheek to alleviate some of the pain.

"Gideon what happened why can't I tap into the speed force" Barry demanded as he slowly got up.

"I sense no speed force energy"

"What do you mean you don't sense the speed force?"

"Exactly as I said, multiple readings indicate that the speed force is nonexistent at this point of time."

* * *

A man in a red hoodie and jeans ran across the alleyways of Boston. He pushed aside a cart of miscellaneous items causing the homeless man pushing the cart to fall to the ground.

"I got rights" yelled the homeless man at the retreating figure. He heard the thwip a sound made by rope being extended quickly and looked up to see a figure in black and red zip line overhead.

"Oh god" whispered the homeless man, "run boy run".

The man kept running throwing his head back a couple of times to see that the red and black cloaked figure was still behind him. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed the chain link fence up ahead. But he didn't.

The man slammed face first into the fence unable to slow down and change direction. He quickly turned around to head to the open way that was on his left but that split second was enough for the red and black cloaked figure to fire an arrow to the open exit which had suddenly became covered in foam.

"Please" begged the man falling onto his knees, "it was an accident there was traffic and I couldn't get there in time." The figure continued walking forward the figure becoming more feminine. Her arrow still pointing at the man's chest. He could now make out his chaser's form as feminine. She had long brunette hair that was tied up in a double braid. She wore a red mask that covered her mouth and nose and a red hood, with a black Kevlar body suit with a red arrow insignia brazened on her chest.

"Please **Arsenal** " he begged.

"You're coming with me" she said firing the arrow at the man.

"No!" he screamed as the arrow pierced his chest and electricity danced acrossed his writhing body. The man collapsed on the ground unconscious. Arsenal went to pick up the body when she heard metal boots clicking onto the ground behind her she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Good arrest their Arsenal" said the man in a blue and red bulky armor.

"Another Meta Human missing curfew nothing major" admitted Arsenal.

"Every time we catch these gene freaks breaking the law, it makes the world a safer place, Thea I thought you know that with what happened to..." But the man quickly shut up.

"I thought I told you to only address me as Arsenal, **Atom** " Thea glared.

* * *

Sarah was reading the letter she received asking her to send Red Eyes to kill a man that owed twenty-five million dollars to the Russian mob. Of course, the League of Assassins would get a whopping twenty million dollars.

Sarah knew her sister wouldn't accept the mission but it was good to let the employers were getting the best.

"Is that a new mission" whispered Laurel as she wrapped her arms around her younger sister and peered over her shoulder.

"yes"

"The Russian mob" Laurel sighed slowly moving across the chair like a snake to grab the letter, "It seems boring can I just kill the entire Russian mob myself sis".

Sarah smiled looking up into Laurel's face, staring into Laurel's red eyes; an aftereffect caused by the new Lazarus pit, "of course".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flash walked around the destroyed city unsure of what to do. He walked for an hour aimlessly trying to think of some type of a plan.

He felt something wet hit his shoulder he had barely looked over at his shoulder to register what had happened but that drop of water was accompanied by a million of its siblings.

 _It's raining._ He thought as he tried to cover himself and ran to the nearest structure he could find. He searched around the rubble street to mostly see rock and weed filled lots. Then he saw it to his left of the rubble street just a few dozen yards away was a four-foot tree maybe the first of many. So, he ran over to haven from the rain.

Rain pounded against the dry dirt making it soaking wet. Barry's red shoes hit the mud spraying him with mud only to be washed away a few seconds later by the harder downpour.

 _I can't see a thing_ thought Barry as he stumbled around. Everywhere he looked was this gray blur making it impossible to see anything a centimeter in front of him.

 _I need help_ thought Barry as he slipped on a mud patch and fell painfully on his back. He finally gave in and fell to sleep.

* * *

A red light flashes out of the ground as if the concrete side walk was a trap door with a stage light underneath. A man with short messy blonde hair stepped forth from the light and stumbled onto the sidewalk. Hacking and coughing, blood spurting from his mouth.

The nearby pedestrians screamed at the sight of this man just popping out of this mysterious red light which appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm back" coughed the man as more blood shot out of his mouth. The man isn't a demon though any acquaintance of his would call him that. He is simply a man who is an exorcist and dabbler of the dark arts, he is **John Constantine**.

John Constantine had been missing for four years as he had been dragged to hell for a curse he took on to help a friend.

He got up and looked around Hub City down town area to see a new towering satellite taller than probably the empire state building.

"What the hell is that?" Constantine asked aloud staring at the tall grey spiral tower that seemed to twist forever into the sky. Before he could get any answers, a few objects seem to suddenly jut out from the top of the tower. Constantine watched perplexed and confused by what those free-falling objects could be.

It was only when the objects were a third way down from the tower did they no longer free fall but jetted away from the tower at a diagonal flight course. John was not a man of math of science but it didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. He had returned from hell and seen a giant tower now these objects fly out of the tower and the obvious target was him.

He turned around and began to run. He wondered what those things were but knew better to escape first then ask questions later.

He rummaged in his coat pockets begging he still possessed the ostrich feather. When he had been dragged to hell he made sure to carry certain magical items to use for his fight to save Astra's soul.

Finally, he felt something soft like spring breeze brush his fingers and joy filled his usually cynical heart. He glanced behind him and noticed the objects had taken on a more humanoid shape instead of a blurred ball of nothingness. They seemed more humanoid colored red and black and much closer than Constantine wanted them to be.

He pulled out the ostrich feather from the inside of his trench coat and held it close to his mouth as he began the incantation, she of the west, Amunet, make me like the air to hide from my enemies". When he spoke the incantation, he ran even harder his breath hitching as he began to hear the roar of propulsion jets.

He turned around to see the things chasing him looked like one of the suits his friend wore; it looks like an atom suit.

"Halt magical being, and surrender to the **Enforcers".** One of the Atom suits was close enough to grasp the back of his collar. Suddenly Constantine felt light as air, and he no longer struggled to draw in breath. The goddess Amunet, blessed him invisibility.

Constantine turned around to notice the three Atom Suits scanning around probably shocked to have him disappear.

They floated there a few feet above the ground; "Using face recognizing software" buzzed the center droid, "Recognized target...John Constantine...New mission parameters return to HQ." The three Suits flew up into the air and returned to the tower.

Constantine didn't drop the invisibility spell until a good hour later and he was at least at the edge of Hub City.

"What the bloody hell happened since I went to Hell" asked Constantine as he began to light up his cigarette.

"The World grew up" said a voice from behind John.

Constantine whirled around to see a man in a blue and red business suit with a combed back brown hair and cold expression.

"Ray Palmer" Constantine said staring at his old acquaintance, "why the hell were your robots chasing me".

Ray Palmer's left cheek ticked, as he calmly said, "those aren't robots but androids".

"Whatever Mr. Roboto, why the hell were they chasing me, I'm one of the good guys" He muttered under his breath, "occasionally".

"Because we can't have people with special abilities 'running' around anymore John, so as an old friend please turn yourself in." Ray explained.

"So, that's what this is all about, the Thanagarian war".

"John, we're trying to protect the world and we don't need someone like..." began Ray.

"Someone whose known as a hell raiser running around" interrupted Constantine, "Listen Mate I love the idea of saving the world but when it involves throwing your friends in jail when they have the best intentions than that's when you start stepping into the darkness and trust me mate I know all about stepping into the darkness."

"That's just it, John, the world can't allow people with god like abilities going around 'helping' the world but leaving only death and destruction and be like 'oh well I was just trying to save the world.'"

"Ray, what..." but Constantine didn't get to finish his sentence as electricity wrapped itself around Constantine and fell to the ground unconscious.

"You said you let me handle that, **Black Lightning** " growled Ray as he stared at the dark skinned man wearing a blue, black, and yellow body suit and yellow lens glasses standing behind Constantine his hands outstretched with electricity dancing on his fingertips.

"The conversation seemed to be going in circles, Mr. Palmer; also Ms. Smoak called us back to headquarters." Black lightning explained. Ray sighed and lifted his right arm and pressed a light blue button, an atom droid would come by secure Constantine and take him to the Meta human holding cell after he was searched for all possible magical items.

* * *

Ray Palmer arrived into the Enforcer's Head Quarters which was a rectangular room; the walls were made of glass planes which allowed the forcers to look out over most of Hub city. In the center was a large silver desk with a giant center computer screen with two smaller monitors on each side. Close to the back of the room was a large semi-circle table with the name "Enforcers" stenciled into the table in blue letters.

Standing beside Felicity was Arsenal, and the new Atom, Ryan Choi.

"What's happened Felicity?" asked Palmer with Black Lightning a step behind him.

"The computer detected a small surge of speed force in Central City" said Felicity still staring at the computer screen and typing away. The air in the room dropped and the only sound was the constant typing of keyboards.

"T-that's impossible" stuttered Arsenal looking at the other enforcers then glaring at Felicity, "your computer must be broken four eyes". Felicity just kept typing unwilling, or just didn't care to answer. This only seemed to cause Arsenal more despair which turned to rage.

"Say she's wrong Ray, after how far we come so close to..."

"We should send in a group of Atom droids to investigate" Atom piped up.

This finally forced Ray out of his stupor and spoke, "we can't go into Central City."

"WHY?!" demanded Arsenal.

"The same reason we don't go into Star City" Ray explained.

"The government has called both cities 'No Man's land'" Felicity finally answered, "also Sarah has set up her league of assassin's base there, if anyone goes in it'll be an act of war."

"So, what are we supposed to do" demanded Arsenal, "Sit on our asses and do nothing and let another..."

But once again Arsenal was interrupted, "We build a case, Thea, gather evidence that the speed force is back and then we go to war with the league of assassins." Felicity said finally turning around to face the rest of the enforcers.

* * *

I ran into an old acquaintance about two years ago, some lady going by the name Sin. She had said I was a hero once. I didn't want to hear her blab on anymore on how I changed so I sliced her head off and laughed.

I remember bits and pieces of my old life. I was a stuck up, goody two shoe, pill popping bitch. But now I'm free to release all my frustration to the world. And the lord help them all cause I had enough to silence a million souls and was nine hundred thousand and five short.

Like right now our sis was hired to take down some high ranking Russian lieutenant, some idiot named Possum and all his business.

Being an assassin is fun, it's like playing a game of freeze tag but once you freeze forever.

But the game has become boring. No one puts up a fight. They see me behind them or in the mirror and they know it's over. Some begin to pray that I'm a nightmare, others cry, and some just accept it. Most attempt to fight but even I know it's halfhearted.

"You're lucky bastard, you're not on my list. So." I say to one of the low-ranking henchman that seems to be the only one who survived my initial onslaught. He's groveling before me hands up in prayer, like I'm some old god who can be swayed from exacting my wrath on the peasant.

"Please I'll change my life, give up drugs, stop hitting..." but I never let him finished because I had no intention of letting him live one way or another no matter what he promise or offered. While hunting these people down and ripping the souls from their fragile bodies is hilarious whether they're on my list or not.

I turn to the grey skinned man who must be, possum because of his ratty face. I withdraw my katana and walk over to Possum's prone body... I needed proof the kill to take back to the KGB Beast and I wasn't a big fan of technology.

I swing down my blade and wait with ecstasy as my blade would cut clean through this man's neck.

But the sound of metal striking metal ripped me out of my reverie and filled me with joy. As my eyes encountered eyes surrounded by a white mask and a single red sun in the center of the forehead.

"You must be Katana." I said with a smile, "I wonder if you're any good with that blade?"

"Laurel" was all that came from Katana's mouth before withdrawing her sword, "I did not believe the other enforcers when they said what you had become what you allowed the Lazarus pit to turn you into."

I rolled my eyes, "We going to kiss or fight?" I demand before lunging at her with a simple overhand strike. Katana responded with a parry to deflect the blow to the side. There was a loud clang as the weapons met. Immediately we both spun away from each other and resumed ready positions.

"Laurel don't force me to put you down" threatened Katana. That's the thing about superheroes all talk no kill. I rush forward my blade descending diagonally from right to left a long swift arc. She moves her blade to block it. Katana loses her balance and I take advantage, my sword arcing up from left to right.

Surprised by my antic she quickly jumps back.

I further my advantage, attacking in a flurry of stabs and swipes. I got a few good cuts in. Drawing blood and cutting off half of her mask. Katana glared at me and before I knew it the tide of the fight had changed.

Katana's left foot slammed into my ribs. It hurt like hell. She shoves her sword toward my chest. I quickly deflect the blade and swung my sword at her head. She rolled under my blade and popped up behind me. Back kicked me into my left knee.

I felt my knee pop. Shit I thought as my body fell to the floor. Something smooth touched my neck and I felt something sleek and wet descend toward my collar. I was about to die again.

"We're taking you in by the meta human bylaws" said Katana as she slowly pulled the sword along my neck. She was teasing me with safety of a cell when her sword was so close to finishing me off. My right hand deftly moved to the knife that was being hidden in my belt. If I was going to force this bitch to kill me or she was going to die.

But before any of us could do anything the Russian police had busted open the door spraying bullets everywhere.

"Police, hands up" yelled their captain as his officers still pouring down bullets. But I was already half way across the room to the closest window. I slide down to one of the dead Russians body and pull out his pistol and begin opening fire on the Russian police.

I was trained in the ancient arts of sword fighting but the league was never ignorant of modern weapons and how to use them. I fire two shots into one of the first police officers he seemed young, a baby face, no more than twenty but my bullets ripped a hole into his throat and his right shoulder.

"No" yelled his nearby partner before aiming the gun at me. Sadly, the slight second of mourning his fallen comrade was all I needed to put a bullet between his eyes knocking him down to the ground.

I ran forward dodging bullets and bounced off the walls tackling another cop and slashing off his head with a single strike.

"Aim for the red eyed devil" roared the captain again in Russian. I was sick of this asshole I thought and threw my sword right into his stomach. It didn't stop the rest of the police from aiming at me. So, I had a great idea. I grabbed the police captain and held him up in front of me to take in all the bullets.

I whipped the pistol around the dead body of the police captain and opened fire on the remaining cops who were too scared to shoot straight as I took down their captain with such piercing accuracy.

The room was messy just the way I like it. Bloody. And that coward Katana left. I smiled despite being a goody two shoe hero she was a good fighter. But I had a job to finish before more dumbass cops showed up.

"No More Possum" I smiled with glee. 899,986 to go.

* * *

Barry awoke with a start. He had heard something. He shot up from his imprint in the mud and looked at the surrounding area. There was nothing.

Barry called back to some training Oliver had given him when Barry had found himself powerless before.

Barry slowed down his breathing.

Calm his mind.

And Listen.

Barry could hear the gentle breeze that brush by him. The flap of wings of the birds that flew overhead. Then he finally heard the noise that woke him up. The slight crunch of dead grass underneath one's foot.

Barry quickly jumped to his feet and scanned the surrounding area. He looked over the fledging tree just a couple more yards away, the vast field of brown weeds to his left a good dozen or so yards away.

While scanning at the area over there he noticed a dark shape. _Please let it not be any coyotes_ he thought remembering how coyotes lived around central city.

But before he could decide what it was that he was seeing, a silver object flew from the brush right at him. Barry brain barely registered the flying object and sluggishly told his body to move out of the way. By the time his body had begun to react the silver object had already finally been identified as a shuriken.

As Barry made his first step to get out of the way, one of the points on the shuriken began to pierce the flesh of Barry's left arm. He howls out in pain and this gave Barry the final push to move fast.

Barry ran down the rubble dirt path he had been traveling on the night before. He wasn't running at the speed of sound but he was running like a man being hunted.

Barry dared to turn around to see two women in black ninja garb chase after him.

Barry didn't pay attention to where he was running to; he allowed his muscle memory to guide him.

He made sharp turns. And though no streets existed now he felt like he recognized where he was headed. It wasn't until he was a mile away from the destination his memory was taking him did he realize where he was running to. Home.

There a mile away was a grey rusted, rubble covered, remains of star labs.

* * *

Thea walked down the dim lit hallway passing many cells with a red energy force wall separating the Meta criminals from her. Many of these criminals were ones she locked away; so, it was no surprise as many of the prisoners got close to the force field as possible; or they be shock, and yelled insults or beg for release.

She ignored all of them her main attention focused on the thick double steel door at the end of the hallway.

She swung the door open and stepped inside allowing the steel door to slam shut with a loud clang.

In this room, cold air was pumped through the vents and four prison cells were aligned along the walls around the door.

She walked toward the cell in the middle of the room where a man's hands were chained to the wall and another chain wrapped around his waist and kept him against the wall.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the princess." said the man as he pulled against the chains as far as he could go revealing he had an eye patch on his right eye and multiple burn wounds across his face and three claw marks running diagonal on his face.

"What brings you down here?" he asked, "another mission your 'enforcers' not allowed to do because of political reasons."

"No" said Thea.

"Pleasure then" he said while licking his lips. Thea scowl deepened.

"Not today, today is personal" Thea said causing the man to cease smiling.

"This is a mission not even the enforcers know about" Thea continued, "I need you to go to Central city and declare war on the league of assassins there".

"Why now?" he asked.

"Because for too long we allowed Sarah and her sister play ninja in that decimated city and there were some readings that might indicate the return of the speed force" Thea responded.

"So, I attack the League they retaliate, your government gives you permission to go to Central City wipe out the league and investigate this...anomaly" the man replied, "sounds a bit too...messy".

"Well think about it this way, if you survive you can flee the country and go wherever the hell you want." Thea promised. The man cocked his head to the side as if to contemplate this deal.

"Do we have a deal, Floyd?" Thea asked.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Barry ran even harder when he saw what used to be his home. He wouldn't die here he thought to himself as he told his legs to keep going. He was going to get his speed force back and then he was going to return to his time and make sure this future never happened.

But if Barry had been paying attention to his surroundings instead of thinking of whet he would do then he might have noticed the thin wire line that he was running toward.

Barry tripped over the wire, _shit_ he thought as tiny bells began to ring. _Is this my death knell?_ He resigned as he stared at the ground. Thinking about all the things he's done and hasn't done but there was something more he noticed a memory he doesn't remember ever experiencing. Him running against a man in a white and gold outfit like his own but with a full mask covering even his mouth.

Who was that man and why did he remember him even though he didn't know him?

All those questions were pushed aside as he heard the two lady ninjas run up to him. He turned himself around to face his attackers.

They were about five ten wearing a black sleeveless top and long black pants and a mask covering only their mouth and chin. One was a brunette with a short pony tail and had a katana along her back. The other had blonde short hair with a bow slung on her shoulder and holding what he assumed was a half a dozen arrows in her left hand.

"What are you doing in league of assassin's territory?" demanded the brunette as she got on top of him unsheathing her katana and pushing it against his neck.

"League of Assassin's territory?" Barry said in shock, "This is central city"

The blonde ninja laughed but quickly quieted when her companion shot her a look.

"This hasn't been Central City since the flash died." responded the blonde and quickly went still when her companion sent another glare at her.

"Trespassing into our territory is punishable by death" growled the katana wielder as she lifted her sword high above her head and bringing it down roughly.

"Stop" came a voice from behind Barry and the katana stopped already with the tip piercing Barry's neck.

"He is my guest" said the voice. The ninja got up and bowed before the direction the voice came from. Barry rolled onto his left shoulder ignoring the steady stream of blood that was dripping from the wound on his neck to see an elderly dark-skinned man leaning on a cane.

"Sorry about that Wally" said both ninjas.

"W-wally" gasped Barry.

* * *

 **Enforcer HQ**

Felicity tripped on the middle step of the stairs that began to curve.

"Damn it" she growled as she gripped the cement wall glaring at the step she tripped on; which was partially hidden in shadow. She looked up at the feeble light that hung a few feet above the stairs.

"Damn it Ray, for a billionaire sure as hell buy cheap lights" She cursed under her breath as she continued down with her arm near the wall as a guide. Where she was headed was consider off the blue print but everyone in the Enforcers and the president and a select few knew about this place.

Thea…Arsenal had decided to dub it the phantom zone. Felicity noticed the giant metal wall at the bottom steps and her hands began to shake.

She walked up to the small pad that was to the right of the door and began to type in her code. The pad slid up to reveal a green handprint and a small circle opened as a small disk outstretched from the hole like a cuckoo bird from a clock. She leaned in close and coughed into the disk. The disk lighted up green before retreating into the hole and was sealed.

Placing her right hand on the green hand print outline, when her skin touches the pad over a few dozen tiny needles pricked her hand. After a second of feeling tiny needles drain blood from her hand it let out a soft beep and the giant grey door split in two and red light began to flood the entrance and stairway.

She took a step inside noticing a large row of capsules filled with liquid lit up by red lights that imitated sunlight shone down on their captives, Meta humans who had broken the law.

" _Mother"_ came a metallic voice filling the entire room. Felicity shivered not at the ubiquitous voice.

"I thought I told you not to call me mother" Felicity responded looking at the nearest capsule that contained practically bare man with hawk wings sticking out of his back.

" _Sorry replied"_ the voice, " _Eye felt it would seem appropriate to show respect to the woman who created me_ ". Felicity moved down the row looking at the next Meta human prisoner.

" _Especially when creator was ordered to destroy Eye_ " continued the voice. Felicity whirled around focusing on the small red orb that was attached to the ceiling her fist clenched.

"Which I hope you understand if Ray finds out he will erase you completely" Felicity addressed the red orb.

" _Of course, miss Smoke, Eye am not the same Brother Eye as the one from four years ago, you erased that corrupted coding"_ Brother Eye said and for a split-second Felicity was stunned lowering her hand as it almost sounded brother eye was truly apologetic.

" _But why keep Eye around instead of deleting Eye as was demanded"_ Brother Eye inquired.

"Why do you care?" Felicity asked continuing down the row and making a left in the large space between two capsules revealing that there was another half dozen rows of capsules not all of them filled but plenty.

" _Eye is curious"_

"Eye can't be curious" Felicity responded back mimicking Brother Eye's speaking pattern, "I programmed everything about you including speech and logic processing."

" _Logic Process in me says to help uphold the law, the new meta human law KS-52 article 1 says that any meta human caught in the act of breaking law must be charged as federally and be placed in special meta human prison in Arizona, but in the confidential files it is revealed the real prison is under the enforcers headquarters. If not able to be contained, then the Meta Human should be taken down with extreme prejudice_." Brother Eye repeated verbatim, "and _KS-52.9 article 5 says Advance Intelligences can also be classed as a Meta human"_

 _"So, I ask again, Mother, why did you not erase Eye as Eye was uncontainable?"_

Felicity closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Five Years Ago**

Amanda Waller stood in front of the president's private chamber as high ranking military personnel, and Government leaders sat around a long rectangular table. She stood in front of a large screen that was set up after she had gotten up.

"We as a country are facing a threat from within our own country." Amanda said staring straight into the eyes of the president. The president looked down at the folder in front of him with a giant red X on it, no longer feeling safe.

"It all started five years ago, with the appearance of the vigilante Green Arrow" said Amanda as a blurry picture of a man in green holding a bow on top of a roof appeared on the screen beside her.

"His actions lead to 'the undertaking' a manmade earthquake which killed over five hundred people." Amanda said as another image of an overhead picture of the destroyed city. The people around the table began to glance through the folder while also talking about the event or something like the conversation.

"This was a terrorist attack on American soil" said Amanda looking at each of the members here in the eyes as they all stared up at her in shock at what she was saying.

"We dressed it up as a supervillain attack but we all know full well that this was a terrorist attack from the inside."

"Then" a new picture materializes over the Green Arrow picture, it was an aerial picture of a yellow blur rushing through a street, "star labs particle accelerator exploded creating an unknown number of Meta humans…"

"And the flash" spoke up a pudgy man sitting in the bottom corner seat at the rectangular table. Amanda turned her eyes on the man who spoke up. The glasses on the man's face slid down his nose as more precipitation gathered at the edges of his temple.

"yes" agreed Amanda taking a few steps forward where her shadow had enveloped him in its darkness, "it also gave a man weather manipulating abilities where he almost flooded a city, another young lady with exploding powers who used it to destroy a military base, and transformed a man into a man-eating shark".

The man uneasily swallowed the excess saliva that had filled his mouth and quietly leaned back into his chair.

"The number of times these cities were almost destroyed from the forces within over the past five years seemed to stay within the city limits" Amanda continued taking a step back into the center of the room's attention.

"But with the formation of the Justice League two years ago, the number of times this country, no the world face extermination events had increased" a picture of a giant blue swirling smoke cloud over a city skyline appeared next on the screen.

"We had breaches from other universes" another image appeared of odd looking monsters rained down on a city wearing a yellow and black uniforms, "attack from an intergalactic terrorist group calling themselves the yellow lanterns".

The last picture to appear was a large black ship with winged men holding a combination of a spear and rifle, "then the invasion of the Thanagarians" Amanda finished.

"Yes, threats that the Justice League stopped" interrupted the president for the first time putting down the folder he had been going through.

"True, but the Justice League is something that is not controlled" countered Amanda, "a group of so called heroes who put themselves above the government and could have known beforehand about these threats and did nothing to warn us."

"You want the Justice League to answer to us?" asked another person a lady in a green jacket with medals decorating the right side of her chest.

"No ma'am" responded Amanda narrowing her eyes at the general, "no they do good work I'm not denying that what I'm asking is there be a liaison offered to the team".

"The Justice League has already shown they don't care about borders and whether they realize it or not other government's will see them as American heroes trampling onto their land even if they are there to help" Amanda nodded her head to Lyla, a red headed woman with a black jacket and blue jeans who was sitting on a small chair to the side get up and began handing out folders.

"Already did some research and came up with three capable people perfect for the job" Amanda concluded as three pictures of different people appeared on the screen next to each other.

* * *

 **Central City Limits**

Sarah sat cross-legged in front of a six-foot-high and two-hundred-foot-long Wall made of gabbro with over five hundred thousand names etched into it. She had her head bent down as if in prayer holding a candle in her hands. The edges of the wall were littered with candles, letters, flowers; fresh and wilted. They were placed here for those who died in the speed force incident four years ago,

The wall was made on the borders of Central City allowing mourners to come and pay their respect without fear of the league of Assassins.

"Are you the one they call White Canary" said a voice. Sarah didn't bother acknowledging the voice knowing the person was contemplating talking to her a long while.

The person finally noticed the burning candle in her hand and decided to step back. He struggled to be reserved as his body tried to discharge his nervous energy through slight movements.

Sarah ignored it and focuses on the heat in her hands, and tried to remember Nyssa's smile. It was a rare sight something Sarah had been privileged with a few times. Sarah had thought she imprinted it in her mind but as the years went by it had begun to fade, hell she could barely remember what Nyssa looked like. She kind of wish she had kept a camera.

Finally, Sarah had given up the practice of memorizing it and stood up placing the candle in front of the memorial.

The boy behind her took an unsteady step forward unsure to say something or allow her to address him.

She gave the carved name of 'Nyssa Al Ghul', a name she personally carved into the wall with Nyssa's sword, a last look before turning to the young man, "I am Ras Al Ghul, White Canary died years ago."

The person behind her was a young man in a brown aviator jacket looked past its prime, ripped jeans, he had glasses and blonde hair that was cut oddly with some parts longer than others and a few odd bald spots as if he cut his hair with a razor. He looked to be in his mid or late teens.

"I-I wan-t" he stammered and then clenched his fists, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath.

He opened them revealing green eyes that burned with determination, "I want to join your league of assassins".

He wasn't the first person to ask to join the league of assassins and he wouldn't be the last. Most of the people in the league were made up of people who had lost loved ones in Central City, or without purpose, or have this romanticized idea of what an assassin was.

Sarah rarely asked this question but this boy had interrupted her quiet time with Nyssa and she needed him to know what he was asking for, "why shouldn't I kill you now?"

The boy took a step back the determination fading from his eyes. Sarah further pushed her point by grabbing the hilt of her sword that hung from her hip "schlikt". The boy eyes now focused on the drawing of the katanna.

"I-I-I" the boy tried to speak but he just couldn't as the fear of death crushed his mind's logic letting only pure instinct begging him to run, to fight, to be still.

Sarah took a slow step forward brandishing her sword to her left. Tears flowed down his eyes and a small patch of brown formed in the front of his pants.

It was now obvious to Sarah they boy would barely last a day training in the League of assassins. Better to know now then bury his remains later. Better for him to die now then catch the attention of his sister's blood lust and die by her sadistic hand. She was doing him a favor as she took a few more steps closer no longer caring to display a slow steady movement she was now coming at him with all full intent to kill.

"I'm sorry Hal!" he screamed as he flung his aviator jacket to the ground. The movement surprised her but stopped her was the connection. The green eyes, the jacket, the name all those things clashed violently in her head pushing her to her knee.

"Hal Jordan?" she asked.

The boy looked down at her in surprise, sniffling as he tried to answer her, "W-w-wh-hat?" In anger Sarah jumped up grabbed the boy by his collar and flung him into the wall.

"Hal Jordan!" she yelled in his face pressing the tip of her katanna into his stomach feeling a small snap give way. He was bleeding.

"He-he was my uncle" the boy said, "he disappeared a year after my father died in central city" Sarah remembered a time before she and Nyssa got together, he had helped her after being resurrected, he had helped her feel human, to feel alive again.

"Did you know?" she asked again slowly edging the blade off him. Did the boy know his uncle's connection to her something she had forgotten, a spark in the darkness she was trying to hide in, a spark she thought she could get when she resurrected Laurel.

"Y-yeah-Yes, I knew he was a Green lantern, the first, the best of them all" The boy said the determination returning to his eyes.

The green, Sarah remembered she slowly loosened her grip on his collar before he was no longer being held up to the wall and could stand on his own.

"If you know what he was, why are you here?" she asked sheathing her sword.

"Because he abandoned me, he was the bravest man I knew and he left me and my sister behind and I realized even the green Lantern are afraid."

Sarah remembered Hal telling her, 'we're not chosen because we're fearless we're chosen because we can overcome our fear to do what needs to be done'.

"Why not join the enforcers?"

"Because my uncle said the enforcers are nothing but snakes thinking they're dogs" he said, "and I was going too but they were so…" he couldn't find a way to describe it. Sarah knew they were a melting pot begging to explode any second bringing everything down with them.

"And you think you can handle being an assassin, a person who kills for money, facing the opportunity of death every second"

Before he responded she continued, "Because what happened a second ago is what you be seeing if you join me, and I really was going to kill you"

The boy gulped before gathering the last of his will, "Yes"

* * *

 **Opal City**

Garfield Logan trudged his way through the park. He pulled on his coat sleeves making sure none of his green skin visible.

"Nice Hat" said a man taking a step beside Garfield and walking beside him. Garfield unconsciously pulled at his grey fedora revealing a portion of his feline ears.

"Thanks" Gar responded as they walk toward a Gazebo passing by ordinary citizens were enjoying the sunny day by walking the park's trail or playing Frisbee in the field. Gar's eyes focused on a young couple who were laughing at some inside joke while sitting on a blanket; they were on some type of picnic date. It reminded him of his Gar's ex.

The man beside Gar noticed his sad eyes and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry Gar, we'll rescue her too".

Literal fire burned in the man's eye as more than passion but anger filled his voice, "We'll save them all".

"Hey chill out with that" Gar growled turning on his friend and pulling down the shades that was on top of the man's forehead to cover his eyes.

"Sorry" he muttered not apologetic.

They finally reached the Gazebo where they were greeted by a young lady who got up and stuffed her hands in her leather jacket pockets.

"Garfield, Martin"

"Bette" both men said at the same time.

"How did you know what city?" asked Martin as he took a seat at the picnic table kicking his red converse shoes on top of the table.

"Did he agree to work with us?" Garfield asked more importantly.

"I think we should wait till the last of us gets here?" Bette replied quietly as she watched a couple pushing a baby carriage walk to close to their gazebo.

"All this secrecy bullshit is driving me crazy, it's like we're not even living in fucking America anymore" growled Martin as flames begin to dance from behind the shades and smoke began to rise.

"If you can't cool down Martin you're going to ruin everything we've been working for, for the past three years."

"Three years we waited while they rounded us up slowly taking away our fucking rights like it was some toy you can be grounded from playing" he said his fist beginning to shake with heat.

"Martin" warned Garfield ready to jump into action if needed.

"Don't call me Martin" He said challengingly slowly standing up.

"Calm, Hot Streak" shadow covered Hot Streaks form. The young man turned to face an older man with a beard. Martin smiled and the heat radiating off him dissipated.

"Sorry Jeremy" Martin replied.

The four Meta humans took their seats at the picnic table.

"How was Star City?" asked Jeremy openly.

"Jeremy" hissed Bette as Garfield looked around worried.

"What if we make it look like we're hiding something we'll be more suspicious as we already are with Gar's green skin, and Martin's red hair." Jeremy replied simply pulling a beer from the backpack on his back and began passing them out to the rest of the group.

"How to hide best is to pretend you have nothing to hide." Jeremy advised.

"So, Star City" continued Jeremy prompting Bette to continue.

"Well, Green Arrow seems willing to help but he needs…permission"

Martin busted out laughing, "Permission! Did you say Green Arrow needs permission?"

Bette looked down. Jeremy patted Bette's shoulder while Gar began biting down on his nails.

Martin wiped his eyes, "So basically Green Arrow told you to fuck off"

"No, he said he'd help but some older man came out of the shadows and said no" Bette gritted her teeth as her hands began to glow a faint purple, "then the two started arguing and I left."

"Well then you'll have to go on without him" said a man stepping under the gazebo. All four members looked up in surprise but slowly sat back down recognizing the man. It was Ryan Choi, the **New Atom** , a member of the enforcers but a secret supporter of the resistance.

"Ryan what the hell are you doing here?" hissed Jeremy pushing Ryan into the spot next to him, "We agreed that- "

"Only if there was something important to tell you" Ryan interrupted.

"Felicity sensors detected the speed force in central city" Ryan said to the open mouth of the group.

"SHIIT!" Jeremy growled under his chest.

"I can't" said Gar standing up and tightening his coat around his body, "I already lost too much"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Demanded Martin then grabbed the front of Gar's collar, "and you calm your shit."

"No" growled Gar revealing his fangs, "I got a little girl at home this conspiracy group talk was fun and all but I'm not risking abandoning my daughter for this"

Bette looked unsure between the two men but Jeremy interrupted, "Let him go Martin."

"You can't be fucking serious right so what if the bitch detected a bit of speed force in central city it means nothing." Martin said reluctantly letting go of Gar.

"Go home Gar, it's all good." Jeremy ignoring Martin's question and turned to face Ryan. Gar looked at Jeremy and Bette apologetically but when he turned to face martin his expression hardened and he walked away from the group. Martin watched Gar walk away from everything they've been working toward for the past two years.

No one said anything until everyone couldn't see Gar anymore.

"Martin" Jeremy said.

"Fuck you, you fucking idiot, our numbers are already low and you just let one of our most powerful meta walk away like it was just a game and he had to go home for curfew"

Ryan shook his head as Jeremy answered, "Yes our numbers are low but you got to understand I rather fight our enemies with ten Meta humans who are willing to fight then a hundred who are too scared to sacrifice something."

Jeremy then turned to Ryan, "What are the enforcers planning to do?"

"To act normal, investigate and if it turns out to be something get the government to give us permission to enter Central City, but…"

"But what?" Bette asked.

"But… this is just some inference of mine but one of our lower threat inmates that we use for dangerous missions is missing."

"Shit" Jeremy said.

"Who?" demanded Martin leaning over the table and grabbing Ryan's blue tracksuit.

Ryan shoved off Martin and looked at the group, "Dead shot"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wally and Barry stood next together watching the distance where the two assassins had disappeared.

Barry looked at the old dark skinned man with the growing peppered hair, "Are-y"

Wally waved his hand to silence Barry shaking his head. Barry looked at him and looked out at the distance.

"How long you going to hide there?" Wally called out. Barry looked around wondering what Wally was talking about but noticed the slight fall of a shadow from a nearby tree.

"Damn it how come you can always find me, Mr. West?" It was the blonde ninja from earlier; but Barry had watched her walk away with the other one just a minute ago.

"You move silently but your mouth isn't" Teased Wally, his right hand grabbing his belly as he laughed. The blonde ninja began fuming.

"If you weren't friends with Ra Al Ghul I'd slit open your throat Mr. West" the blonde Ninja threatened pointing her drawn knife at Wally.

"Why did you stay behind Evelyn" demanded Wally as he kept his right hand to his stomach.

The blonde ninja then pointed toward Barry, "he's wearing those funny pajamas those other people wear, the enforcers, are you harboring enemies of the league here, Mr. West?"

Wally let out a small chuckle, "No, my dear friend had found it and thought it amusing to pretend to be a hero of the bygone era".

Evelyn didn't seem to buy that answer but decided to leave it at that, "Okay Mr. West but you know if you are we'd have to kill you" she finished and then ran after her companion.

"Come on, Barry lets go inside" said Wally looking up into the skies, "it looks like there might be a storm coming". Barry looked up and saw the greying sky above began to darken to black. He already slept in the rain once and he had no intention of doing that again. Barry followed Wally through the path of tall grass.

Barry followed Wally through the maze of hallways which were once a bright white but now been dulled gray. The floor tiles had been cracked and mishapen, and Barry had to take care to not trip over the protruding edges.

They finally made it to the command room, where it had been redecorated. The computer panels were removed and been refashioned into a makeshift bed with a comforter as a mattress, and two thin sheets on top. The suit space had been remodeled into a makeshift shower as pipes visibly ran up the wall and connected to a plastic funnel. In the middle of the room was a metal folding chair with a feeble connected shelf hanging over the chair where broken glass bottles.

"Wally What happened?" Barry said as he looked up to the ceiling where a large hole was.

"You don't know?" Wally asked and Barry just stared at him blankly.

Wally sighed, "you're not my Barry are you?"

"I'm from the year 2015" Barry said.

"Oh then this is before I officially became kid flash, before we fought the invasion, God Speed."

"wait, what…Invasion, God speed." Barry said perplexed, "I fought Gorilla Grodd's army from earth 2,"

"No there was an alien invasion, first by the dominators, then the Thanagarians." Barry leaned against the desk/bed. Aliens were no surprise to Barry, he fought aliens, with Hal Jordan the Green Lantern.

Before Barry, could wrap his head around the aliens invading earth Wally explained, "In 2016, there was a new speedster which isn't too surprising there always seems to be some new evil speedster every year, but this one, this one was faster than anyone we faced, literally the god of the speed force."

When you returned from the speedforce after trapping Gorilla Grodd there, you brought back a storm of lightning. I was affected by that storm and gifted with super speed but I wasn't the only one. Half a dozen other people had gain the speed force, and one of them was your police buddy, August Jones. August Jones became Godspeed using his powers to avenge his brother's death by the Gurango Gang. He also learned that by killing other speedsters you absorbed their portion of the speedforce.

He went on a serial hunt killing speed force users, and absorbing so much that even together, me and Barry (2016) couldn't keep up.

 **2017**

"I'm going to kill every one of them, Flash" yelled Godspeed zooming across the lake toward Iron heights prison.

"Kid Flash, get behind me" yelled Barry as he began to angle himself behind Godspeed. Wally suddenly knew what Barry was thinking, It was like Wally's racing days, stay behind Godspeed's draft which would allow the two speedsters to stay close to the villain.

As the two began to gain on Godspeed, both speedsters began to feel the connection to the speedforce flow between the three of them. It was screaming in pain, Flash had broken it when he battled Grodd there, and left the unpure monster trap their. It was shattered and wanted to be reconnected.

Wally noticed Barry's yellow lightning begin to interchange with Godspeed's white lightning. Wally knew what Barry, was trying to do. He reached inside his own power and soon the red lightning was mixing with the other two energies. They were going to temporarily short circuit his connection. It would hurt like hell for the three of them, but hopefully it give the two a quick rest for the fight against Godspeed.

Godspeed whirled around to face the two speedsters behind him, "What the hell do you think you're doing." Blackish purple light began to glow around the three speedsters.

"No" roared Godspeed as he split into two. Then it happened the thin string that was keeping the speedforce together snapped.

"Wally!" yelled Barry faster and without hesitation punched Wally away disconnecting his red lightning from the others. Godspeed, and Barry disappeared as the purple light turned black and then shattered across everything.

Wally screamed as he felt the black light rip every piece of the speedforce inside him to dust.

"When I awoke, I had aged at least fifty years, the last bits of speedforce must have protected me from the extreme aging that affected the rest of the city". Wally explained looking down at his wrinkled, liver spotted hands.

"I'm sorry, Wally." Barry sighed.

Wally didn't bother looking up at his former mentor at his friend, "the worlds gone to hell since then. Not much we can do since metahumans and vigilantes are banned."

"Wait! What?" Barry gaped.

* * *

 **Airport**

Dead shot had shaved, and was wearing a wig that looked like something you would see on a surfer. Thea had even slipped him some sun tan spray. This was the thing he would laugh at people with those goofy tans…Karma was a bitch.

When he looked in the mirror, he was no longer Floyd Lawton but now, Donald Goyo. He flipped back one of the long blonde strands which had edged near his eye.

He had told Thea, this might not work and was awarded a fake big round nose.

"Come on Floyd, you done worse for the Suicide Squad" He shoved the oddly fleshy feeling nose over his own. He thanked Thea, for putting some actual holes in it where he could breathe through.

He heard the knock on the bathroom door, "A minute" he replied.

"This is a family bathroom" said a feminine voice, "you know used for families". Floyd almost laughed. Almost.

"Well I'm a family man" he replied as he pressed the edges of the fake nose, so it wouldn't look so fake. His voice already sounded different he realized. Checking his reflection a few more times to make sure he looked like a real person and also just to piss of the bitch outside. Finally satisfied he unlocked the door and opened it making sure he had his briefcase with him.

"What were you doing in there" demanded the awfully tall lady with caramel skin, and deep brown eyes.

"Mommy, uh oh" said the little girl who was holding on the hem of her mother's sunflower dress.

"Ah shit" the mom said as she ushered her kid inside.

"Uh, language." Floyd said in his best principle voice. She looked at him not pleased and slam the door with a thud in his face. He just tittered and made his way to the ticket exchange.

* * *

 **Enforcer's HQ**

Ray Palmer sat in a chair among his fellow enforcers in a white hallway and shiny reflective tile floors. The enforcers, the world's most dangerous people all sat here in the hallway docile waiting for their turn to be questioned.

Deadshot, had escaped their prison. A prison that was directly underneath their headquarters. Ray didn't want to believe his team would do this but with the speedforce reappearing it was a possibility. No, he refused to think that way; he thought as he slightly shakes the thought from his head.

The creaking of a door being open tears him out of his head. He looks across the hall to see Black Lightning leaving the office escorted by a woman in a white three piece suit. The woman had a shitty smile that make you want to kick it. Ray smiled at the idea.

"Palmer" she said her tremulous voice causing Ray to suppress a shudder.

He got up and patted Black Lightning's back as he walked past him. Ray entered the voluminous office that was interestingly painted all white. Ray wondered how she could stand so much of that color and not go insane.

The lady sat behind her desk and waved for Ray to do the same. Both seats that was available both looked uncomfortably plastic. Maybe that was the point.

"Shall we get to the point, Mr. Palmer"

"If your so inclined" said Palmer with a kindest voice he could muster.

"Deadshot escaped". Ray didn't respond.

"Under your watch, under your own building" she said leaning back in her white leather chair flipping through a folder that detailed all relevant information; something she gone through a thousand times before the debriefing and during.

"How's that possible, Palmer, I mean you designed the place yourself with some help with a few other technical geniuses."

She continued in rhythm, "I gone over all the defenses and security. The only way for him to escape is if he had help, and it takes at least two of your enforcers codes, fingerprints, eye scans, and vocal passwords." She got up from her chair and began to walk around the desk.

Ray swallowed.

"Your fiancé Felicity and your own protegee, Ryan, were on monitor duty that night but yet neither one of them could be accounted. Felicity claimed to be down in the computer's brain, and Ryan says he was checking on some sources for the Meta Underground." She leaned on the desk slapping her folder on it to emphasize her point.

Ray shook his head, "it wasn't them."

"Oh do you have proof?" she asked leaning forward into his personal space.

"yes, because it was me that released Deadshot" Ray replied.

* * *

 **League's Quarter**

The boy took to the League of Assassins well. Or as well as someone of his skill and ability could. He never told Sarah his name nor did she ask. As far as either of them were concerned that boy was dead and now Sarah was going to reborn him into something new.

The others did not take to the boy well. It might have to do with Sarah taking his training personally. Often having private sparring sessions before the crack of dawn.

"Adeqaute" said Sarah as the boy blocked Sarah's flurry of strikes with her bamboo staff. After Sarah had taught him the basic forms of sword combat and proper handling she had gone straight to mock attacks and battles.

The boy countered with a swipe with his own staff at Sarah's feet. She hopped over it like a game of hopscotch and front kicked the boy to the floor. She brought her staff down onto his stomach. He let out an "oof.

She twisted the bamboo making him flinch, "You're dead".

The boy shoved the staff off him and got up, "again".

Before she could respond an assasin in dark garb entered the chambers barring a note in their hand.

"Go meditate and get some food." She replies dropping her bamboo and heading to the intruder.

"Ra's Al Ghul, your sister is back in the states and is a day away from returning to us." Responded the assassin still kneeling before Sarah. Sarah smiled her sister would be home. She wondered how she would react to her trainee.

* * *

Jason looked around unsure where to sit as ninjas littered the mess hall. It was like high school all over again. Most ninjas glared at him. Jason's friend Victor the only friend he could make in this place had told him that sometime challenges were issued during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, for any legitmate reason; which so far included cutting in line, being a teacher's pet or snoring in the shared quarters.

Yep this was home for Jason Jordan. A ninja on Jason's left got up suddenly and through his visored glasses; yes the league allowed for personal effects as long as it did not interfere with the training or the missions one went on. It was all to distinguish themselves from the others. Jason had a white ki on, which made him stick out like a sore thumb in the sea of black garb.

"Jason!" yelled Victor, a young hispanic male, who waved at Jason from a small table in the back. Jason hurried over to Victor and sat down in the hopes the assasin wouldn't follow and issue a challenge.

The only relief from this rule of challenging is that killing wasn't allowed but it didn't mean the challenger couldn't beat Jason within an inch of their lives.

"Why'd you run?" asked Victor.

Jason cast a glance behind to see if the visored man was near, "I thought someone might try to fight me."

Victor laughed, "dude people are too afraid to challenge you, they're afraid if they do, Ra's might go and rip their head off or slightly worse get red eyes to do it.

"Really?" Jason replied relief filling his heart but a part of him was mad at the relief.

"Damn dude you're like tenser than a coiled Snake." noticed Victor who put his hands on Jason's shoulders and gave them a nice pop. Jason squeked in pain but let his shoulders down as he felt a wave of relief flood his back.

"Oh snap, Victor, what the hell you got magic fingers."

Victor laughed as he grabbed his fork and began to shovel in mash potatoes into his mouth, "My parents worked in the massage parlor in a small town just barely outside the central city borders."

"Dude thanks if you don't mind I visit you every so often to get a..."

"Sure." said victor with a bright smile. Victor felt a warm tickle in his chest at Jason's smile and couldn't help but blush.

"Victor, you must be a magnet for the ladies." Victor paused before responding, "No, not really, don't feel comfortable like..."

Jason nodded as realization dawned on him, "Yeah it could be a bit uncomfortable." And with that said the two friends ate their lunches in quiet as a few hundred ninjas glared and plotted at the two friends.

* * *

 **Star Labs**

Barry looked astonished at Wally, "What do you mean metahumans are outlawed?"

Wally looked at Barry incredulously, "Are you serious, after everything you've been through you don't understand why people would ban metahumans." Barry looked down at his hands still covered in his red gloves. He became the Flash to stop other people with fantastical abilities from abusing them.

"The Godspeed incident was the last straw." Wally continued, "All metahumans were to be monitored and had to take a special drug that limited their powers and if the drug didn't work well you were placed into a special containment center where you were held under until they could make the drugs work."

"And people just let this happen?"

"People were scared, Barry, they wanted to feel safe. I mean four million people died within a blink of an eye because of two people with powers."

Barry sighed turning around his thoughts running. What Wally said was true but a part of Barry felt that there was something wrong with this.

"You can stay here if you want" Wally said as he went near where the old computer systems were which was now replaced with a bed and where Barry's suit would be was now a fridge.

Barry looked around and was unsure he would want to stay in a place that held so many good memories and now was just a shell of what it was.

"I also know some people from the Freedom fighters who wouldn't mind having an ex-speedster added to their ranks." Wally said suddenly a bright spark burning in his eyes as a remembrance of his actual younger age. Barry looked up piqued.

"Freedom Fighters?'' Barry said liking the way the words rolled off his tongue.

"Yeah, a group of Metas who disagree with the way the world is run helping other Metas escape to Mexico." Wally explained, "a small group but from time to time I help them shelter a few Metas here."

Barry cocked a lopsided smile, "Let me guess Ollie leading this group" he remembers fondly as Oliver had been the one to gather the greatest heroes together to form the Justice League.

The spark disappeared as Wally answered, "sadly no since the whole mess he's been staying in star city as an outlaw."

* * *

 **Star City**

A group of men cheered as they stood around a circular cage. Their cheers and shouts being met by growing and barks. In the middle of the cage were two dogs; a Pitbull and a Rottweiler, tearing at each other fighting for their lives.

Unknown to anyone at this event the watch-out had violently fell to the floor.

"Come o you stupid dog tear its fucking throat out" yelled one spectator as he violently waved at the Rottweiler. The rottweiler and pitbull had recently retreated back against their respective corners but with the harried yells of the spectators both tensed their haunches prepared to continue. Before the two mighty dogs could clash a green arrow struck the ground between them and a white gas blasted both dogs in the nose.

Within seconds the dogs were asleep on the floor.

"what the hell!" yelled the master of the match as he pulled a Glock from the back of his pants. Before he could point it at the origin of the first arrow something green poked through his chest. The man gasped grabbing at the arrowhead before whirling around at his attacker.

His fist merely struck at air before another arrow head protruded from his throat and the master of the match collapsed.

The spectators after witnessing this ran for the exits; yelling and pushing. From above the green hooded figure watched them run before leaping to the cage below. He knelt beside the dogs and noticed their horrible scars and current wounds.

"Y-you" gasped one spectator who had fallen and seen the green hood descend, "I thought you were dead". The green hood leaped from inside the cage to the man landing on is chest.

"No" he responded as he nocked an arrow pointed at the man's eye, "This is and always will be my city and no one should ever forget."

Before Green Hood could kill the man a bullet tore through the hood's sleeve. He looked up to see half a dozen cops training their guns on him.

"Shoot to kill" yelled the lead officer. A hail of bullets showered the Hood who barely managed to dive to the side.

" _Shoot an arrow at the rafter, its loose"_ came a voice from his earpiece. The Hood looked at the rafter the voice mentioned and fired an explosive arrow. What came next was a fireball the size of a truck that made the rafter fall near the cops who had to jump to get out of the way. But that wasn't the end. The whole warehouse began to shake before the whole building came down.

"Captain" began one of the surviving cops to the one in the lead, "Do you think he survived?".

His captain growled, "that bastard always seems to survive."

Bunker

The hood made it back to the bunker where a man sat at a large computer desk typing away.

"You're getting sloppy out there" said the man not bothering to look back at the hood.

The hood shook his head, "those bastards were hurting those dogs I'm sorry I couldn't keep my composure when witnessing something so tragic."

"You have a job Grant Wilson, if you can't do it I can find someone else" replied the man as he continued to type. Grant removed his hood to reveal his younger face, the son of Deathstroke taking his father's enemy mantle.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Felicity wasn't sure what to say as she sat their stunned by the sight as Ray Palmer her husband being dragged away in handcuffs. She turned to the lady responsible for this.

What the hell is this about, Linda. Felicity demanded.

Linda just stared at the retreating image of Ray and her face bothered Felicity. Disturbed her to her very soul. Usually Linda had a smug look, especially when she had won or knew something you didn't. But now Linda looked dumbfounded.

"W-what happened, Linda" ask Felicity more timidly.

Linda looked at Felicity and her eye twitched, "Ray admitted that he released Deadshot."

"But that's impossible?" Felicity gasped, "He couldn't have, he was in India giving a…"

"I know exactly where and what he was doing, Felicity," she whirled on the smaller woman, "So why the hell would he lie."

* * *

Six Years Ago

Her name was Linda Park and she got her dream job. Okay that's not completely true. But hell it was a whole lot better than the bureaucracy job she been working for the past ten years.

Linda Park was to be the Liaison between the Justice League and the United States of America government.

She stood before the shiny grey doors using its metallic sheen to examine her reflection. She looked good. Her whiteblouse seemed crisp and her skirt had no afterimages of blueberry jam from her donut that she had eaten in her cars on her way over here.

Finally with a deep breath she pressed her hands to the hand pad and it beeped a pleasantly as it lit green and the doors flew open. She entered the meeting room to see it was still dark. She almost freaked out thinking she got here late or the league refused to come.

She looked down at her phone to see she had gotten here an hour early. She released the breath she been holding. She stepped through the threshold and the lights came on.

A new feeling became aware, Boredom. She got here too early. So for the next hour she allowed her OCD to run wild. She kept fidgeting with the folders she brought making sure they were straighter than an arrow. That lead to a strange tangent; was the Green Arrow OCD.

She spent the last thirty minutes playing a mobile game and before she knew it time that seemed sluggish had gone by so fast she barely realized that the meeting was supposed to start ten minutes ago.

She got up anxious walking around the circular table that filled most of the room. In the center of the table was the letters 'JL' in huge black letters with a gold background. She spent a few minutes looking out the window expecting to see them fly and run, or ride to here. But no one came.

Then she wondered was it her. Did the Justice League not like who was chosen to be their liaison had decided not to come. Those thoughts plagued her for the second hour the Justice League was late.

Her thoughts began to darken.

Then her phone rang and unknown caller appeared on her screen.

"Hello" she asked tentatively trying to keep the tears from her voice.

"Is this Linda Park" asked a rough voice.

"Um…yeah"

"alrigt listen this is Oberon, I work with the Justice League and are unable to attend todays meeting."

"W-what? Why?" Linda asked.

"They're in outer space dealing with something" Oberon explained like a teacher to a toddler as if he needed to do this a thousand times, "but according to this new JL initiative we'll send you a mission report when they return". With that Oberon hanged up.

* * *

NOW

Dark clouds covered the sky as two figures worked on a blue jeep.

"Are you sure about this, Barry" asked Wally as he was handed a 1/8th monkey wrench from Barry who had been rummaging through a tool bag. Wally straightens a bolt in the car engine.

"Yes, I need to see Oliver" said Barry.

Wally pulled himself out from under the jeep and attempted to get up but let out a loud groan. Barry quickly went to wally's side to help him up.

"I really should've done this myself" barry replied with concern.

Wally laughed mirthfully, "Like you know how to fix an engine, without superspeed reading". Barry smiled.

Barry looked at his old protégé and felt a pang of guilt. Wally shouldn't be an old man. He made a promise there that no matter what he would fix what he done.

"What do you know about Oliver?" Barry asked.

Wally smiled, "If you can't tell Barry I don't have access to the internet or cable sadly."

"So what have you been doing for fun?" I asked, "it must get pretty boring."

"It does" admitted Wally sadly, "but there's not much I can do anyway" he motions to his state.

"But luckily Sarah's been kind enough to visit me from time to time sharing news of the outside world and bringing me books from her adventures."

Sarah? Barry thought trying to remember who that was. He remember a blonde girl but…wasn't she dead? Then his head split like a watermelon and was blended into a fine gush. Images floated past and distorted in different ways.

Barry collapsed to the ground clutching his head.

"Barry!" gasped Wally as he headed over to his mentor.

"Sarah Lance?" Barry asked.

"yeah."

"But she's dead." Barry grunted but as he uttered those words an episode played in his head. The past was changing. Oliver did return from his fight with Ra's Al Ghul*. Thea got hurt instead of looking for him**. Ra's healed her. Laurel heard about this and convinced Merlyn, the new Ra's Al Ghul, to revive her.

"We have to hurry." Barry says as he slowly gets up from the ground clutching his head.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"My past, my history is being altered, changed, and without the speedforce to protect me I can't retain to whats being changed." Barry explained.

Wally's face contorted to determination, "then we have no time to waste, we go to Oliver and hope he can help you."

*: Battle for the Hood

**: Speedy's Quest

* * *

Victor practices through the complex sword movements his sensei had taught him. He stopped when he heard his door rattle before opening to reveal a bruised but smiling Jason.

"Dude, I think I need a back massage." jason jokes.

Victor shakes his head before lunging forward and striking Jason's cheek with his wooden sword called Bokken. jason flinches but the sword never hits. He opens his eyes to see Victor chuckling. "Did you see your face, hah! Two for flinching."

"Oh come on dude, my body's like broken can't i get you a soda instead."

Victor looked Jason dead in the eye, "Where would you get a soda, there's literally nothing around for like a million miles."

"No more punches please."

"Then no more massages." Victor countered. With a whine, Jason turned for Victor to strike his shoulder. Victor gave two loud whaps as his fist double tapped Jason's shoulder.

"OW! Ow! Owie!" grunts Jason rubbing his shoulder.

"Come on you big baby." Victor pats the bed beneath him. Jason leaps onto the bed with a shout of glee which quickly turns into a groan as his body reminds him his stomach and chest also hurt. Victor proceeded to crack his fingers before digging into Jason's back. "Ooh" moans Jason as he feels his muscles relocate and bones pop.

"Why become an assasin when you could become a masseuse and save the world by one massage at a time." asks Jason as he cranes his neck upward in pleasure. Victor's hand movements falter for a second.

"Because this is my way of changing the world." says Victor slowly continuing to move up and down Jason's back. "I don't want to kill anyone but a position here in the league's could help me make the world better for my younger siblings."

"You know killing is the whole point of being an assasin." Jason says. Victor pops Jason's shoulders down causing Jason to hiss in ease.

"Why'd you join."

jason remained quiet. "Sorry." Victor apologized.

"Don't be I-i just don't want...not ready to share yet." Jason explains.

"Yo everything on its own time but if you can promise me one thing, Jason."

"What is it?"

"Can you do your best not to let this place turn you into something your not."

"like a killer." jokes Jason.

"If you can put that off as long as possible then yes, don't become a killer."

* * *

Dead shot was whistling as he drove his new cherry red Lamborghini. He was going one hundred and twenty miles per hour enjoying the winding roads.

He watched as he passed by a sign with a certain dread and excitement.

Central City Memorial

300 Miles

* * *

"How do you know?" asked Rip as he watches Barry Allen drive the car out of Central City through a circular portal. Vandal tinkers away at some device behind him.

"What?" vandal asked as he put down his device.

Rip whirled around toward his most hated enemy quickly restricted by the chains on his neck and wrists. "You said the future was broken."

Vandal smiled softly, amused at Rip. "I did and I can show you how it is that I know." Vandal snapped his fingers and a ominous gray cube descended from the dark ceiling and into Vandal's awaiting grasp.

"Since you're in such a hurry to see the mess you made." Vandal chastised Rip grabbing him by his messy brown locks. A bright gold light burst forth from the box. Rip covered his eyes to the best he could with how limited his hand movements were.

When he opened them, he saw they were still in Vandal's lair.

"What the hell!" demanded Rip but before he could do anything else, Vandal pushed Rips head into the screen on the floor that showed what was happening in the world below. The screen zoomed in on a city.

It was New York city. But the only reason Rip knew that was because of that's what the screen said they were looking at in the upper right hand corner.

New York was gone replaced by rubble, dirt, and fire. In the center of the destruction was a group of heroes Rip didn't recognize.

"Who…." Began Rip But vandal finished for him.

"That's the Justice league International rebranded and what not" Said Vandal with an air of boredom, "Seven years from our time". There was a green haired lady blasting green fire at a man. No. Even from watching through the screen Rip knew this was no man. The…monster was at least eight feet tall, with grayish rock skin and smoldering blood red eyes. The Monster wore thin blue armor.

He took the green haired girls attacks like it was nothing. Once she was done his eyes flared and the lady was no more.

Another woman with white hair and a blue and white outfit, gliding on an ever expanding road of ice screamed what must have been the dead woman's name. In a fit of revenge the ice woman showered the monster with everything. The monster stood and took it and did not flinch.

"I…I'm the reason why this…t-thing exist?" asked Rip in utter horror watching the monster catch the ice woman and break her spine with his thumb.

Vandal laughed as if he just heard a childs explanation of how the world works and couldn't help but wear a mirthful smile. Rip wish he could get angry but he just couldn't bring himself out of the pit of despair as he watch two other heroes challenge the monster only to be given a gruesome end.

"No, you'll see the true damage you caused in…." Vandal checked his watch, "in two minutes." Rips stomach shuddered at the thought of witnessing more of this, and was more scared what could be worse than this monster.

Once no more heroes came to challenge the monster it began to head toward what Rip could barely make out to be time square or what was left of it. Once there it merely lifted his hand and the earth began to violently shake. As the quake got worse so did Rip's fear. A gold, black, and red box erupted from the earth and floated eerily to the monster's hand.

Then the world blinked.

"What was that!" demanded Rip. The monster had noticed it to and began to look around wildly.

"Time is an organism." Began Vandal. White energy begins to fill the world slowly encompassing everything.

"It's part of us." Rip watched as even the monster backed away from the expanding white light.

"It lives and breathes and every time you travel through it, you rip it." Said vandal. The monster released a burst of red energy from its eyes at the growing white wall. "you tear it."

"You hurt it. If you keep doing it eventually you will kill it." The monster screamed at the wall of nothing knowing this was the end. Angry that its victory was at hand but taken away by an unreasonable unstoppable force.

"You and Barry broke it beyond repair, Rip" said Vandal as he called the cube to his hand.

"Do you hear me?" demanded Vandal as he grabbed at Rips head and forced it closer to the screen. He watched as the monster was erased by the white wall.

"What happens when time is dead?" Vandal said softly. The cube glowed bright and Rip was thankful to be taken away from what he done.

They returned back to their time rip could only guess. The vanishing was replaced by Barry's car now arriving in Star City.

Vandal walked back to his work table, "What happens when you kill it?"

Rip whispered, "everything dies."

Vandal gave a small self-satisfied smile, as he finally broke his lifelong enemy.

"Everything ends."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Barry's jeep barely made it passed into Star City limits when it finally broke down, with smoke filing away from the hood, to which Barry correctly guessed was originating from the engine.

'Damn it', Barry thought as he got out of the car seat and went to check the engine. All that work and for what. Nothing. A certain unease suffocated Barry's spine as he turned away from the engine to the looming dark neon city that glowed hauntingly at Barry. He was still a few miles away from his destination.

He could walk it he thought but...Star City was not a safe city, not during Barry's time and probably wasn't safe even before Oliver was born. He doubts seven years had changed the city for the better.

He looked up and down the empty road he had been traveling on realizing he was still in the outskirts of the city where only trees, wildlife, and others lived.

He decided to wait and hope there be another car passing by and offer him assistance. but as an hour went and the sun lowered dangerously behind the city skyline, Barry thought it be better to try it by foot first. Who knows what might come out at night.

* * *

Ray sat alone in his cell. It was nicer one then the other Metas he and his team caught were held in. First, he had space to move around in, four feet by four-feet space, but space nonetheless. Second, he could get visitors, as his walls were trans-formative, turning from their natural grey stone walls into a glass cage. Third and probably most importantly he wasn't being drugged into a comatose state.

Though what he was being blamed for doing, no; what he accepted blame for doing, and if Linda got her way he'd be doing time in a capsule.

It been a couple of hours. No one had visited not even Felicity. He was wondering what she was doing, what she thought of his actions.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as his cube was lit up and a figure stepped in front of the now transparent walls.

Thea stepped forward pressing a hand on the wall.

"Why did you lie, Ray?"

he didn't say anything.

"We both know you didn't release Deadshot."

Still he didn't say anything.

"What the hell are you doing?" Thea yelled her anger almost transparent, "You got Felicity to worry about and you're throwing it all away and for what?"

Ray looked up and smiled that damn, stupid, boy scout smile, "I thought I try playing rebel for once."

* * *

 **Five and a half years ago**

Ray was on his back, his suit barely clinging onto his body. He tries to get up, but his left side feels like its churning sand and he falls back to the ground. Blood pooling in his mouth. He turns to the side and spits it out.

"You done, Ray?" asked his assailant who leaned against the alley wall and holding a broken arrow in his right hand.

Ray manages to pull himself up a bit resting on a black trash bag.

There's broken men in black Kevlar armor scattered across the alleyway, hanging off fire-escapes, in the streets behind them. The government gave Ray Palmer four dozen highly trained Argus agents and yet Oliver still won.

"You can't do this Oliver, the world..."

"Save your damn speech for someone who'd give a shit" Oliver spat out a glob of blood. He was badly hurt yet he stood tall. Bullets had punctured his upper lung maybe even grazed his spine.

"I actually believe in the meta human law." Ray said getting up slowly using the wall for support.

"It's going to help save lives, help protect innocent people from us." Ray continued finally on his feet. His visor alerted him his suit had just enough energy to blast Oliver and maybe finally end this stupid flight or retreat to the makeshift Argus base that was on the outskirts of Star City.

"Do you really think a bow and arrow can stand up against the Thanagarians if they decided to attack again, or even against the dark flash."

Oliver didn't say anything instead turning his back on Ray.

"I lost so much for this city, I'm not going to stop fighting for it..."

Ray was about to speak tell him the meta human law wouldn't prevent that in fact it would help him, resources information, everything.

But, Oliver continued, "And I won't be at the beck and call like a dog to do the government's dirty work." Ray closed his mouth his eyes darkening.

"We're not the fucking Suicide Squad!" Ray yelled focusing his blaster on Oliver's back. He would shoot him and end this. He already failed with Sarah and her new league of assassins in Central City, he won't fail here.

"Open your eyes, Ray and stop being a boy scout and be a rebel." Oliver walked away and Ray even through his fury could still see he couldn't shoot Oliver even with his back toward him.

* * *

 **Now**

Back in Ray's holding cell

Thea's eyes narrowed, "you're an idiot Ray Palmer, if you had any doubts about what we're doing here it's too little too late." Thea walked away her words ringing in his ears. too little too late.

too little too late

too little too late

Ray prayed the first time since he was eight years old that Thea was wrong and that there was time to save.

* * *

Barry wondered if his speed was really gone. If it wasn't he could really use it about now. Barry almost tripped as he finally made it to the other side of the bridge. Maybe crossing running water would keep those monsters from continuing to chase him.

Like everything in this future, Barry was wrong and thus proven more so, as the four monster bikers who were chasing him not only crossed over running water they drove right through it.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Barry as he turned around and kept running. The bikers were toying with him, as they sped up next to him then slowed down to make it seem like Barry was getting away, but he knew better. They swung their chains real close to Barry's face that he would flinch and almost stumbled.

 _I think that's what they want_ Barry thought as his fingers grazed the asphalt as he almost fell because a chain came an inch from his eye making him flinch and stumble.

Their laughing made it worse for Barry. A maniac riding a very loud motorcycle wearing very dark and obscene masks whipping chains near you was scary and built up anxiety inside, but the laughter was the nail in the coffin of terror.

 _I can't die here_ thought Barry again as he tripped due to a foot shaped pothole. He felt something tear into the skin of his left leg. Barry made a scream that would make Black Canary jealous. He collapsed to the ground hard, but his mind was focused on the horrible beeping pain that was vibrating from his left leg.

When he looked down cold hot sweat dripping from his brow he realized he was going to die in pain. His left leg wasn't punctured from an outside force but from the inside. His tibia was sticking out a white flag of his surrender to the bikers.

The bikers whooped and hollered as they rode around him. Still their chains never touching him but, yet he could feel every throw as if it did make contact.

The pain was too much.

"Just kill me" he whispered the sound barely making it to his ears, but the lead biker must have heard him as he stopped his bike in front of Barry and leaned down toward Barry's face and sneered, "NO."

"We're going to have some more fun right boys!" he rallied the other three bikers who hooped and hollered in agreement lassoing their chains up in the air.

Before the leader could say/do anything else there was the unmistakable sound of a thwip and an arrow protruding from the leader's mask.

"Huh" the leader said in wonder before collapsing to the ground.

Barry wasn't sure what was going on except for loud yelling, soft grunts of pain, and something loud being broken like his tibia was just a minute or two ago.

His savior came into Barry's view.

"Don't worry the police will be here." Barry recognized that green hood and that domino mask. It was the one he made Oliver.

"Oliver... don't leave me...I'm…. it's me...sorry...Barry" he could barely make words or sense before his brain shut down.

* * *

"Did you bring him." demanded Oliver Queen as he turned away from the large monitor that he used to monitor the actions of the new Green Arrow, Grant Slade.

"You saw me pick him up." grunted Grant as he brought the still body of Barry. Grant placed Barry on the bunker's medical table. Oliver grabbed his cane and began to wobble over to Barry.

"My god, its him...It's the Flash!"

* * *

Deadshot had been casing the leagues of assassin's tower for going on twenty hours. He double checked his suitcase which housed many guns. He would give himself another day to watch and better prepare for his mission.

He was scared at first when he learned what Thea wanted him to do but after watching these assassins for the past hours he realized they were good but nevertheless novices, the only real threat would be Sarah lance and she fucked up big sister Laurel lance or as the assassin community like to call her, Red Eyes.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" asked Sarah as she sat at the head of a table as girls and boys milled about the room placing dishes in front of her, laurel, and a few other high-ranking members of the league.

Laurel was playing with her spaghetti stabbing it repeatedly over and over with a spoon.

"Good good good."

Sarah smiled while her sister was saying it was good it meant it was bad.

Laurel's head perked up as if she read Sarah's thoughts.

"But there was this gal, I think she from the enforcers, who put up a pretty good fight." Laurel said her voice sweet and singsong. "I almost died." Laurel added the last part with such pride and joy.

Sarah tried to hide the shiver that raced up her spine.

"Well I guess you're talking about Katana."

"Is that her name?" Laurel asked. Sarah just nodded and took a slow sip of her tea. If you had told Sarah fifteen years ago she would be Ra's Al Ghul; leader of a secret sect of assassins and be drinking tea like some Zen master she would have laughed in your face and demanded what you were smoking and if she could have some.

"Well I want to fight her again."

"I'm sure you will, laurel, one day."

"Soon." said Laurel her eyes becoming a brighter shade of red as she looked off into the distance, "but you'll be dead." laurel looked down sad by whatever she saw and then began to laugh and scoop meatballs up on her spoon and shoving it deep into her mouth.

Sarah watched her sister uncertainty, another side effect from the Lazarus pit, the ability to perceive future events.

But Sarah wasn't scared if she really was going to die in the future sooner or later. Everybody dies. It's just how the world went. But she was afraid what would become of Laurel, what would become of Hal Jordan's nephew, the boy she was training personally. She was ready but not ready.

Sarah closed her eyes and tapped her napkin around her mouth before getting up.

"Mistress?" asked one of her attendants.

"I'm done eating, there's some business I must prepare for." Sarah said as a male attendant walked up to her placing her long white coat onto her arms.

With that she left her sister and her other higher rank assassins to their meals.

"Hello Jason" announced Sarah as she entered the young man's room.

Jason shot up from his workout position and began a bow to the Ras al Ghul.

"I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow morning." the boy said keeping his head down.

"Enough." she said her voice stern, harder than it ever sounded when she was training him personally.

His head rises to look up at her to discern what was about to happen, but his body remained in the bow position.

Sarah popped her pointer finger on her right hand which made a loud pop, then her middle finger which made the same crunching pop noise as the other. Jason's skin tingled as the noise reverberated through his 6 by 8 room.

"I'm going to kill you." was all she said as she sent a vicious front kick into Jason's chin knocking him onto his back. She didn't wait for him. As she stomped on his body. Something creaked inside him. Jason decided before Sarah broke something inside him he should move.

He rolled back out of her second stomp.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Jason as he jumped to his feet.

"I'm going to kill you," Sarah growled. She attacked with a big right overhand punch. Jason stepped out of range, but before he could bring his hands up to defend, Sarah drove her shoulder into Jason's chest, slamming him into the wall, where she started landing solid punches into Jason's gut.

Jason was hopelessly outmatched, and she knew it. So why was she doing this. What did he do wrong?

She elbowed him into the face knocking him to the floor.

"Did I really teach you nothing over the past few weeks." she said.

Jason struggled up onto his hands his breath ragged, his stomach aflame, and blood glazing underneath his nose. "I'm not ready." he hissed.

"The world doesn't give two shits if you're ready, that's why…" Sarah went silent and instead went to the door.

"What's wrong in this world is people who want to change but lack the will to act, even if your wrong or disadvantage you need to fight or be stuck in a place of nothing."

"Your uncle knew that better than anyone." she finished before leaving.

* * *

 _ **Sorry again for the super delay. College has been super stressful.**_

 _ **But for those who are continuing to read this story, I owe you a great deal of thanks because it's your support that keeps me going to write this and put out the best chapters I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Hopefully I'll have chapter 7 out soon.**_

 _ **-Edmaster2**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The heat is unbearable but the wait is even worse. Deadshot's clothes sticks to his skin, he thanks god he didn't bring his mask. He probably wouldn't be able to breathe in it.

He remembers an article talking about the speed force explosion had messed with the city's natural weather, but that's not whats bothering Deadshot. He been staking these assassins out for three days and yet hasn't been spotted or found. He was good but not league of assassin's good.

He shakes the worry out of his head and retrains his eye through his scope. He focuses on the young brunette girl and her blonde headed partner. They seem to be the only forward scouts. They been following the fake trail he set up.

It's almost time. He fixes his aim, getting the girls in sight, and tenses the finger on the trigger. He's about to open fire. And like a clairvoyant he can see the kill shot and then the second one, there is no silencer for a weapon like this. The shots will be heard not only by the assassins but by the world.

He shoots.

The brunette's head pops backward with a squirt of blood. Her partner is too distracted by the thunder of the shot to realize her friend is dead. The blonde drops to the ground using the tall grass as cover. She looks back to see if her partner has done the same and realizes with heartache she was the first casualty.

Deadshot didn't need to see where the second girl was, he already knew.

He fired his gun again.

* * *

Ryan Choi was talking with Black Lightning when he saw Thea pacing back and forth. She looked down at her phone and then pace some more.

"Whats her deal?" Ryan Choi pointed slyly at Thea.

Black Lightning looked over and shrug, "I don't know but shes been taking every mission the government handed us, and when she wasn't on the field she was there pacing."

Ryan Choi frowned a bit, a week ago Floyd Lawton A.K.A. Dead Shot escaped the Enforcer's prison. Ray Palmer took the fall though everyone knew it couldn't have been him. He was too...good to let a serial killer loose. The enforcers second objective was to find Lawton and bring him in.

"You think she really wants to find Lawton before he could do some damage?" Ryan asked.

Black Lightning shrugged again, "I guess I mean she did go full solitary since we detected residual speed force energy in Central City."

"You think maybe she let..."

"Nah man..." Said Black Lightning looking over at Thea, "after everything she lost she wouldn't risk another incident."

* * *

Barry opened his eyes to see darkness.

"I don't trust him." he heard a voice say in the darkness.

"This is different Grant." said a slightly more familiar voice.

"Don't use my name when we have a stranger in the bunker." growled the first voice.

"Enough, I agree with you that this is strange but...when you've been in the game as long as I have you start getting used to the peculiar." said the second voice.

"H-hey!" Barry called out, "I'm awake now." Both voices went quiet.

"Why don't you help our guest out." grumbled the second voice.

There was a moment of silence before there was a sigh and someone shuffled over.

Barry felt something being untied from the back of his head and then he was suddenly hit by the low light of a computer. He scrunches up his face. "Hello" he says again.

"Oh shut up." said the young man standing to Barry's right and holding the blindfold.

"Barry turned his attention from the young man to the other figure who sat in a chair near the large monitor. The man had a long greyish brown beard and missing one arm.

"Oliver" gasped Barry.

A worn old smile played on Oliver's face, "Hello old friend."

* * *

Deadshot was crawling through the tall grass. Keeping his movements slow and careful. He didn't need any of the assassins watching from the tall cement wall; that surrounded the League of Shadows HQ, to see him and kill him.

He was finally against the wall when he touched a button on his right gauntlet. It was time to initiate the second stage of his plan.

Thunder echoed throughout the city as huge black plumes of smoke erupted in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" demanded one of the sentries.

"Are we under attack?" asked another.

Finally a deep commanding voice took over the chaos, "Enough! lets get two squads over there to check it out and have every assassin guard the entrances, this might be what Ra's Al Ghul was preparing us for." It was soon followed by shouts of follow up orders as the dark garbed assassins ran off to do what was told. Deadshot kept himself pressed up against the wall to make sure he slid his gauntlet into the brown pouch that now hung off his waist. He had gotten rid of his eye cybernetic zoom patch hidden under his black mask that he now wore.

The two assassin's clothes barely fit him but in the chaos no one would give him a second glance. He began to climb up the wall and came face to face with who he could only think was the commander he heard earlier.

She glared at him.

* * *

Barry looked at the up in age, Oliver Queen. His hair was graying but still carried the bit of vibrancy that came with blonde hair. Oliver Queen, was his inspiration to be a hero, to become the impossible. Barry would say Oliver was his best friend though Cisco would argue for that title.

"Oliver." Barry said as he pulled himself off the gurney.

A bright smile split the old man's face and Barry went for a hug.

Then Oliver pulled back his right hand and...punched Barry in the face.

"AW!" gasped Barry as he clasped his nose. He bent over his brain fuzzy with pain.

"What the hell, Oliver, is this what we do now?" Barry said checking his hands for blood, "we punch each other?"

"I had two reasons for that." admitted Oliver as he moved a step closer to Barry who in return took a step back.

"Nuh uh uh, keep your distance." Barry said.

"First, you fucked up the world, Barry." Oliver stated holding up a finger, "and two, everytime you come to Star City asking for my help and then inevitably and immediately we end up the creek, so what is it that you need us for."

Barry raised his finger in objection but slowly lowered it after each memory of them teaming up entered his mind, "Well Okay that's fair but I didn't fuck up the world."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "are you serious?" demanded the younger man in the green arrow outfit.

"Who the hell is he?" Barry asked pointing at the man.

"I'm the man who saved your life you impulsive fool, I'm the Green Arrow."

"He's Grant Wilson." Oliver answered.

"The New Green Arrow" added Grant.

"Wait hold up, Wilson?" Barry asked, "Wilson as in like Slade Wilson?"

Oliver nodded, "it's his son."

"You guys are being very rude." announced Grant very loudly but Barry ignored him.

"What was Damien Dhark unavailable?" said Barry but then stopped suddenly and collapsed to his knees in agony as memories bombarded his very thoughts.

An elderly gray haired man with mismatched eyes appeared in the forefront of his mind.

* * *

"What were you doing down there?" demanded the commander she glanced him up and down noting every detail of his outfit.

"What happened to your outfit?" she asked and her hand went closer to her katana that hung loosely on her hip.

Deadshot didn't sweat it because he had an ace up his sleeve. You see he wasn't just monitoring the assassins and their bases he was also setting up traps. And one was about to set up just...about...now!

Machine gun fire tear through the wall. Deadshot made an awkward move forward that caught the commander off guard as he used his weight to push her off the wall. She grabbed onto his collar and soon he was falling with her. She was trained well, as she re-angled their positions with her being on top and Deadshot on bottom with two knees plundering into his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded as in that single moment she produced her weapon and held it against the hit-man's throat. Deadshot couldn't breathe as her weight had tore away all of his oxygen.

He answered her with coughs and multiple attempts to fill his lungs with air.

"I said..." she began again as she pushed her blade a bit deeper into his throat but was suddenly stopped as the machine gun went off again. Blood dribbled onto her chin and a tear rolled down. She collapsed next to him her green eyes staring blankly at him. Deadshot shook off her legs and crawled away from the gunfire, screams, and the dead body.

* * *

Jason was awoken to the shouting, stomping of feet and the schwing of swords being drawn. He grabbed his practice blade and went out his door and saw masses of black garbed assassins race by. He recognized one of them which sort of amazed him since when he first came here, he couldn't discern a man from a woman much less put a name to a covered face.

"Victor, what the hell is happening?" Jason asked as he made it to Victor's side dodging and swerving away from the other assassins.

"Don't be stupid Jason." Growled Victor, "we're under attack didn't the Great Al Ghul teach you anything or are you more dense than you are quick." Jason was taken aback by Victor's verbal assault but chose to let it past through him.

"Sorry, Victor" Jason said instead. Victor sighed and stopped in his place pissing off a few other assassins who were behind him, they chose to leap over both boys to continue their path.

"Sorry about that Jason, it's just I never..." Jason just smiled and hugged his only friend in this hell he willingly chose.

"Forget about it." Jason said as he stopped himself from reaching for his friend after seeing the dark glint shone in his eyes. While Victor was becoming somewhat emotionally open it didn't mean that he was ready for any physical interactions except for blade swinging.

"You can come with me, I'm pretty sure my squad wouldn't mind an extra sword." Victor offered as he began to continue with his trek.

"Where will you be at?"

"The South East Gate" Victor answered before adding, "We'll be heading out as forward scouts in less than ten minutes."

"I'll be there before then I got to check on someone." Jason said.

"Dude, she's the Ra's Al Ghul, she doesn't need someone like you when she has Red Eyes by her side." Victor said before turning around and ran off. Jason turned and headed the opposite direction then stopped. Her quarters would be where Victor was heading so he turned around and ran to catch up with his friend.

Sarah Lance watched from the window in her tower. She knew what was happening she should've known it would only be a matter of time before the enforcers or the government sent someone to destroy what she had spent the past six years to build.

"Hello, Sarah" said a male voice behind her.

"Floyd, its been awhile." Sarah respond not being surprised by his sudden arrival into her very secure headquarters. This was a man who survived all Suicide Squad missions, the best hit-man in the world behind of course Deathstroke and dare she say herself.

Quicker than thought, Sarah hurled her sai at what she deduced was the man's head. Deadshot leap under the flying blade and rolled on the ground before popping up in front of Sarah with his two pistols drawn. But Sarah had already moved after throwing her weapon and was now racing to her desk to grab her katana.

"Nope." he said as he turned his pistols to her fleeing figure and began to fire, his bullets ripping through the blue carpet that made up her quarter's floors. ' _Damnit'_ she thought as she leap behind her desk for cover, ' _I just got the carpet redone'_.

"Last I heard," Began Sarah as she lifted the floor safe that hid underneath her desk, "you were locked in the Enforcer's basement." She pulled out a shot gun and stuffed a glock in her back pocket.

"What can I say," said Deadshot as he tossed a small flash grenade under the desk, "I've been a good boy." Sarah quickly leap over the desk just as the flash bang went off. Deadshot began to fire at her but the shotgun she had in her hand gave Deadshot a sickening surprise as she fired the weapon into Deadshot's chest.

Deadshot was knocked off his feet and landed hard on his back.

"sweet Christmas." gasped Sarah as she landed on her chest. Her legs burned as she realized Deadshot got a few shots into her.

"Ra's?" came a voice from her door.

"Jason." Sarah groaned as she pushed herself up on her hands and then to her feet. Jason came in and seeing the carnage that became his master's living quarters.

"Ra's" he said again now turning to Sarah and going to help her up, "What the hell is happening ?".

"The enforcer's" began Sarah before she felt the sharp pain that erupted into her back and relieved itself from the front of her chest. She looked down to see the discarded sai she had thrown at the beginning of her fight with Deadshot.

"No!" screamed Jason as he turned toward her killer, but was quickly knocked to the side. Jason lay there on the ground unconscious as Sarah fell to the floor. The pain numbed her brain. And then she saw her, Nyssa.

A light shone forth from an open door and in front of the door was a smiling Nyssa. She beckoned for Sarah to come toward her. Sarah tried to move but couldn't her legs filled with bullets, her chest burning from the sai that went through her left lung. Nyssa smiled sadly before turning to the glowing white door.

"No please, don't" Sarah coughed out but Nyssa didn't hear her as she went through the door alone, closing it. Everything went dark for Sarah.

* * *

"Barry, what's happening?" asked Oliver as he went by his best friend's side.

"My memories, their being rewritten." Oliver just looked at his friend unsure of what Barry was talking about.

"Oliver, I can stop this but I can't if I forget about everything from our timeline."

"What does he mean his timeline?" asked Grant as he came over with a first aid kit.

"I'm not the Flash you know, or knew, I'm like a..." Barry's eyes widened, "I'm a time remnant of the timeline I changed."

Oliver's eyes darken, "are you serious!"

Barry's own fear and uncertainty was driven out by the rage in Oliver's eyes.

"I-..."

"Oliver?" Grant interrupted obviously never seeing this type of rage from his mentor.

"Barry Allen did you change the timeline, is the world fucked because you played with our lives!" Oliver yelled grabbing Barry by the throat squeezing.

"O-Oliver" Barry choked out. Grant watched unsure. He didn't like Barry especially how he ignored him and seemed to have been getting special treatment from Oliver while it took Grant years of blood, sweat, and tears before Oliver even gave a minuscule of respect and gratitude. but seeing Barry getting hurt by his one armed father figure scared grant and froze him to the spot.

"Oliver, don't" Grant stuttered and he hated the stuttering it made him feel like he was five again when he encountered his father Slade.

"Shut up Grant!" Grant shut his mouth angry tears filling up his eye lids.

"Are you the reason why everyone i love died." growled Oliver.

"Ollie..." attempted Barry.

"Are you the reason why my son is dead!?" But as he spoke that Oliver let go of Barry allowing him to dropped him to the ground.

Barry wanted to say something but his red sore throat kind of made it hard to do.

"Barry for all your powers you are a real asshole." said Oliver as he turned away. Barry had no choice but to watch his best friend and best chance at getting out of this shitty timeline leave.

* * *

It took Floyd a long time to cover his tracks and kill any tail that managed to discover him. But when he saw the remains of star labs he allowed himself a smile. He went on at least seven dozen suicide missions since he first joined the team in 2013, but what he just did, it was the first mission where he didn't want to die. He was free now.

Wally stood at the entrance of Star Labs. If he was surprised to see Floyd he didn't show it.

"Was it you?" asked Wally.

Floyd looked at the now elderly man who couldn't actually be no older than 23. Then he walked past Wally and into the compound. Wally sighed at the lack of the answer though he didn't really need one.

"Those girls were my friends." Wally said as he followed Floyd inside.

Floyd continued to ignore him as he began to remove his gear from his bloody, sore, broken body.

Wally used his cane to hold him up and began to drop down and pick up the discarded equipment.

Finally Floyd made it to the main control room now just an empty torn up room with a bed and a chair and an unnatural sky light made from multiple lightning strikes. Floyd pulled out an old flip phone and dialed the only number that was on it.

Wally just watched the assassin for a while before moving onto another room.

"It's done." Floyd said as the phone was answered.

"What'd you do?" asked Thea on the other end.

"I killed Sarah and few other of her followers left some alive to know it was the enforcers who attacked."

there was a gasp on the other side when he mentioned Sarah.

"Is that a problem?"

"You're a free man, Floyd, I'll be emailing you the necessary documents to get you out of the country."

 _'Free'_ thought Deadshot with a chuckle to himself. _'i done this so long i don't even know what free means'_ but as he thought that the image of his daughter popped into the middle of his mind. She be about sixteen now.

"My daughter?"

"goodbye Floyd." Thea answered and hung up the phone.

* * *

Jason woke up to a sword inching into his throat.

"Who did this?" asked Laurel Lance, Red Eyes, as she stood over him with the sword in her hands.

"It was hard for Jason to think as the fight came rushing back. He looked over to his side and saw that a few other higher ranking members were dealing with Sarah's body. Sadness and anger washed over Jason. Sarah had given him the chance to fight back and he failed her.

"The enforcers." Jason said as he tasted blood in his mouth.

Laurel roared.

"what do we do?" asked one of the members more to her fellow than to anyone with an actual answer.

Jason spoke with a command he didn't think he had, "we go to war."

* * *

Edmaster2: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter hopefully chapter 8 will be up sometime in march thank you guys so much for your support.

Please follow, favorite, and review.


	9. Chapter 8

Edmaster2: Thank you guys for your patience guys. I'll be posting chapter 9 tomorrow 3/25/2019 as a thank you for your patience. Please Enjoy

* * *

Setting up for The End

Grant handed Barry a plate of food.

"Thanks." Said Barry not feeling at all grateful.

Grant just looked at Barry wanting to say something but deciding not to, shrug. Barry looked down at his plate and realized Grant had just put an MRE on a plate. Barry almost laughed but didn't. He remembered Oliver joking with him that the Bunker was not a place of laughter. He sighed. It seems like time doesn't change. Barry looked up to see grant was still standing nearby busying himself with what was on the computer.

"What did Oliver...lose?" Barry asked trying to remember what he knew of Oliver Queen of his timeline.

"A lot." Grant said simply continuing to tap on the keyboard.

"I know that but..."

"Look, Barry, I don't know how he was when you knew him but since I've known him he's never been the most talkative person about his past trauma." Grant said aloud. Barry bowed his head in acceptance, "Sorry." Grant didn't say anything for a long while.

He stopped midkey stroke and turned to barry, "what's stopping you from going back in time and changing all this?"

"I..." began Barry.

"What happens to me if you change it?" asked Grant.

Barry opened his mouth again but was cut off, "Why not just help us now, this is our present why not fight with us to make sure tomorrow is better huh?" Barry didn't know what to say. He had been so focused on going back that he didn't even think about who he was hurting. Jay Garrick had told him*&? garrick of earth 3 told him that timetravel damaged the timeline and even resetting it didn't remove the break in the time stream. Barry shook his head. No there was a jay Garrick on his earth an older man who fought with his friends in the Vietnam War. Did his interference in his time travel affect on other universes?

"Grant..." began barry.

"So what if you'll forget things, doesn't my life matter?" Grant said punching the keyboard, "I had a life, i made choices too, I don't want to be erased."

"And you won't, Grant" said barry conceding, "I don't have the speedforce in me."

Grant smiled at barry and wiped away the tear that was on his face, "Sorry for losing my cool there."

Barry shrugged though his heart broke for both a boy he never knew but was just as important for someone as iris a girl he loved was important to him.

"I went to talk to Oliver and he told me what..." Grant shook his head.

"Why don't you share this MRE with me" offered Barry. this made grant chuckle a little bit, "I fucking hate those things but they are the only real thing to eat in this city."

* * *

Laurel never cared for meetings. It was just a bunch of people sitting around a table arguing about doing the same thing. Thank god, she wasn't in charge of this one. Sarah had left a very short will and in it was that Jason Jordan would be the new Ra's Al Ghul. This obviously infuriated many people but it died before it began with a quick decisiveness from Jason's own sword. Something Laurel admired and she gave her support willingly after that.

"We can't just go and attack the enforcers." argued an elderly lady who served as the League's sages.

"and why not?" said Jason in the garb of the demon's head. He had really filled out in the clothes. He held a dagger in one hand balancing it on his fingertip.

The sage looked around the table at everyone else as if the answer was obviously. She scoffs, "because we simply don't have the numbers or the..."

"Excuses!" laughed Laurel scaring the sage, "I took on one of these...enforcers. They're weak! In fact send me and i'll destroy them." This began another round of arguments but Jason kept quiet his eyes seeing something else before him.

"The league of assassins were feared because of our prowess back in the older days we could wipe out entire nations over a night." Jason said his voice barely above a whisper but catching everyone's attention.

"...But we..."

Jason continued ignoring the stammerings of the sage, "now we allowed ourselves to become hitmen for anyone to buy..." Jason flicked the knife onto the table embedding it in the middle.

"No more, we're not going to kill the enforcers, we're going to destroy this country, and let all who know who kill one of us then we'll wipe you out." Jason said his voice growing in power and fury. This only caught the younger members of the table's hearts while making the more older leaders feel uncomfortable and uncertain.

"We just don't have the resources, so many of us will die."

Jason turned his cold brown eyes to the Sage, "then let the weak die to strengthen the strong."

"You're talking about genocide." spoke up another member, Laurel thinks this is one of the new recruits...Victor.

Jason took a deep breath and walked over to where Victor sat, "no its called cleansing." Jason kept his dark eyes on Victor until the young man looked down and repeated, "we will cleanse this country with fire and metal."

"With fire and Metal." agreed everyone at the table.

... ... ... ...

Victor left the meeting very disturbed. He excused himself from the others and went straight to his quarters. He took stake to make sure no one had followed him. Once sure there was no surveillance devices in his room, he pulled out a phone.

"Jeremy...it's Victor."

'...'

"Something bad is about to go down soon."

* * *

It was raining in Opal City. 'of course it be raining now' thought Jeremy Teller as he walked down the deserted sidewalk in the suburbs. He had heard from a meta-human spy that they sent to be part of the league of assassins to when he got in a high enough petition to ask Sarah lance to help the resistance against the government but that all went to hell with her death and some radical young gun taking over.

If there was ever a time for the meta-humans resistance to join the enforcers it be now. 'Hell maybe after the "war" the government might change their big brother movement. One can only wish' he thinks as he finally finds the correct address he's been looking for. He contemplates what he's about to do. Ring the doorbell, knock hard, or just keep walking.

'we're all making sacrifices here.' he thought and pounds on the door.

one second...two... "What do you want?" comes the man's voice from the otherside of the door.

"Garfield Logan, we need to talk."

"I told you and heatstroke that I am out." Garfield replied.

"Some serious shit's about to go down whether you're involved in it or not." Jeremy said. He almost laughs, just a few years ago before the speed force incident he was a villain, and now he was trying to save the world. He hears the unlocking of the door and comes face to face with a green skin man with bags under his eyes.

"What the hell did you get involved in?" demands Garfield.

* * *

Ryan Choi runs down to the detention center. He just got a call from Jeremy Teller just a few minutes ago. 'We either act now.' He didn't finish his thought as he came to the glass cell that held his ex-mentor, a man he was going to betray when the resistance started, but he needed him now more than ever now.

Ryan removed the filter that would allow Ryan to talk to Ray but was shocked.

"Ray?" asked Ryan as he looked into his cell to see that it was empty. Ray Palmer was missing.

* * *

Ray Palmer the former atom, the former boy scout was in the ventilation shafts of the enforcer's HQ. He thank his boy scout training and his bad habit of biting his nails. Every prison was breakable, it was something he had learned from time he spent with heatwave and captain cold when they were part of the enforcers black ops missions.

Now if only he could tell which way he was going.

* * *

Rip Hunter was no longer chained to the floor. Vandal Savage didn't have to worry about the time hero from running away and trying to save a future that was being obliterated this very second.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Rip asked for the hundredth time of that day.

Vandal put down his tool with an annoyed grunt, "I can always toss you at it and see what would happen." This actually made Rip chuckle a bit. Vandal smirked and resumed his work.

"So what are you doing then?"

Vandal kept quiet continuing to work on his device, "listen Rip, this event is more than just time travel can fix, because time travel just breaks everything, no to save anything at all we'll need something more."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry your pretty head, Rip there's nothing you and your friends can do but it's time for Vandal Savage to be the hero." Said Vandal with grandiose grandeur. Vandal stepped on his metal tile and he disappeared in a flash of white leaving Rip all alone.


	10. Chapter 9

**Liar**

Ray Palmer finally found an exit. He didn't know where it leads but he just needed to stretch his legs. He pulled out the thin slip of metal that pressed up against his thigh like a threat. He had to be careful how he held the makeshift tool as it could slip out of his hand and poke his eye out or cut an artery in his hand. It took a couple minutes to undo the ventilation opening for him to slip out.

He stuck his head out to check if the coast was clear and to figure out where he was. All he saw was a a large row of capsules filled with liquid lit up by red lights that imitated sunlight shone down on their captives, Meta humans who had broken the law. 'i'm in the phantom zone' thought Ray as he pulled himself from the ceiling vent and dangled in the air as he pulled his feet below him. Sure that he wouldn't break his foot or ankle Ray jumped down. He landed wrong as his foot turned left and he collapsed to his face.

"OW!" he said as he rubbed his pink face. As he was rubbing his face he noticed a faint yellow light that contrasted the red. He slowly pulled himself up using one of the capsules. The capsule belonged to the unconscious body of Hawkman. Ray felt a tug of regret as he stared at his former friend. But then he notice the sliver of gold light had shimmered and then disappeared.

Ray turned to Hawkman's eyes closed face, "i'll free you soon, Carter." Ray then went over to the wall that originated the odd color. Ray bent down to his knees and saw that there was a centimeter of space from the wall to the floor. It would amaze that Ray could identify tiny things like that but he was the Atom whose job was to look at things too small to notice.

Ray stuck his fingers along the bottom of the wall outlining its surface. He followed it up to its left side when he felt a small latch. He pulled it and the wall became a door leading to a room bathed in blue and yellow light.

"What the..?" Ray gasped. There was a large monitor that took up the far wall that was connected to four large grey cabinets that beeped and booped flashing red and green led lights. On the Monitor's blue screen was a large red eye.

"My god, Felicity...no" muttered Ray as he stared at the active Brother Eye. Ray ran out of the room found an exposed pipe and using leverage broke it. Now equipped with a weapon, Ray ran back into the room ready to destroy this abomination. He raised the pipe above his head as he began to trash the computer. He didn't stop or dared not to. He smashed and ripped at any exposed computer parts and wires. Ray breathe heavy as his swings began to lose power and accuracy.

Finally he dropped the pipe and fell to the floor with a quick breath. 'Felicity knew he was still here.' the thought disturbed and angered Ray. Oliver was right after all these years they became the very thing they were trying to prevent. 'we still got our goddamn secrets.' he then turned to the "phantom zone", then again that isn't new. He got up but stopped as he realized the yellow light was coming from another sectioned off part of this room. He moved over to it and opened it.

"What the hell!" gasped Ray.

 _"Eye can't let Palmer leave"_ came a mechanical boyish voice from every corner of the room. Ray turned around to see the computer monitor and the UNIVACS had repaired itself.

"Brother Eye, No!" screamed Ray as he ran at the computer but a blast of red energy incinerated Ray Palmer only leaving a single atom of dust. The side compartment closed itself. The room that housed Brother Eye's main computer frame sealed itself.

Nothing was out of place in the Phantom Zone, except for a missing piece of pipe.

* * *

4 Years Ago

Red streaks of energy crashed into buildings and blasted fleeing pedestrians on the street.

"What the hell is it doing, Felicity?" demanded Palmer as he used his own white dwarf star energy to counter the red.

Felicity and Michael Holt typed furiously on their computers.

"Brother Eye...its misinterpreting it's primary function." Michael answered for felicity looking up from his computer. The whole country had become a battle ground as a satellite orbiting just a few miles above the earth's surface was incinerating current and possible progenitors of meta-humans. It was all hands on deck, the entire Enforcers and any wanted Meta-Humans were given temporary pardons to deal with this threat.

 **Jesse Quick** of earth 2 was racing around grabbing citizens and taking them to the enforcer's safe bunker that was just a few miles from there. Black Lightning a new recruit was also doing his best to counter brother eye's attacks.

John Diggle and Roy Harper were leading a group of army soldiers to attack the mainframe that was on earth while firestorm and fighter jets went after the satellite doing the attacking.

"We reached the main frame." came Diggle's voice over the radio.

Felicity didn't say anything instead focusing on her typing and implanting and unplugging USBs. Michael looked at Felicity before responding over to the radio, "Alright Spartan, Arsenal you and the other's need to place the C-4s along the..." but Michael never got to finish the sentence as a red thin beam punctured his chest.

Michael looked up from the radio in surprise as a single tear fell from his eye before leaning backward. Falling out of his chair.

"Michael!" screamed Felicity as she dropped next to her protégé. Ray growled and didn't notice that another beam was heading right for him. It was intercepted by an arrow. Ray turned and found the source of the weapon.

"Oliver!" ray shouted pleased to see his former friend now an ally again.

"Focus on the mission, Palmer." Green Arrow said in his growl. He hopped off the building going to rescue a few other citizens.

"Hello!" came Diggle's voice over the radio, "What do we...what the fuck are those!?"

In the large building that housed one of Brother Eye's cores came out the Omacs. Blue cyborgs with red orbs as faces began to stream out of the building and attacking any threats.

That's how John Diggle and Roy Harper Died. The Mainframe was blown up by a soldier named Rene ' **Wild Dog** ' Ramirez who died in the explosion.

It was firestorm who finally destroyed the satellite but what was his reward when he landed back on earth. He was immediately neutralized and placed in the phantom zone.

Oliver Queen quickly disappeared when it was over. He held a personal funeral for Roy. Thea left Star City and joined the enforcer's under the new code name ' **Arsenal** '

Jesse Quick also died during the fight. The death toll from Brother Eye's onslaught had reached 3,200 with another thousand missing.

* * *

Ryan Choi had reported the disappearance of Ray Palmer. Linda Park was not happy.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" demanded Linda as she looked over the blue prints of the Enforcer's HQ.

"It seemed he slipped through the ventilation." offered Black Lightning as he pointed at the blue print. Linda sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

"I thought you're holding facilities were inescapable."

"No prison is inescapable unless you count the phantom zone" said Thea offhandedly. Felicity who was going through the HQ's video feeds whirled around in her seat.

"We weren't going to put him in that! and how dare you even mention it." she growled. Thea didn't back down, "i'm just answering the question, felicity,...did you have something to do with Ray's escape.

felicity scoffed and turned to her computer. She hadn't but if she wasn't so pissed with Ray's selfish decision then maybe she would have been able to help him.

"Answer the question." demanded Linda her attention now on the blonde woman.

"I didn't." said Felicity slowly, "and i'm ashamed that anyone of you would believe i would." 'Because I would' she thinks to herself.

"This is just...fucking fantastic." said Linda rubbing the bridge of her nose. "We got a missing asset, one of our own assisted the assets escape and now he's missing too." No one said anything keeping their eyes on their own tasks or on Linda's growing frustation.

"Do you know I have to do the goddamn paper work while you guys get to blast and shoot bad guys, I have to sit at a desk for ten hours a day and write reports?" Linda asked. No one responded but it had slowly become quiet.

With a sigh, "Maybe the enforcer's have outlasted their needs." with that last comment Linda walked out.

"Do you think...she's really going to disband us?" asked Thea.

Black Lightning crossed his arms, "No offense to the sacrifices we've endured but we haven't really faced anything that threatened this country or the world."

"But we did it with efficiency and with the support of the public and without pissing off any of our country's allies or enemies." Felicity interjected.

Ryan thought this was the opportune time to interject some resistance' concerns, "True but we pissed off the meta-humans who are either locked up in the phantom zone, internment camps or forced to consume pills that dampen their minds and powers every twelve hours."

"That's to protect them and us." defended Black Lightning weakly as he stared at his own hands.

* * *

Six Years Ago

Jefferson Pierce A.K.A. the Black Lightning was defending his hometown of Cleveland when he saw it on the news. A monster made of green glowing energy. Wherever it stepped steam rose from the ground.

"Wait Jefferson." said his wife urging him to stop. He should've listened. But he was new, and confident with his powers. He raced out of the living room to the basement that he jokingly dubbed the "Lightning Rod". Sadly it had not done well with his wife and mentor. He had practiced a hundred dozen times of putting on his suit. It was a simple two piece blue, yellow, and black shirt and pants with bullet proof padding around certain parts of the clothing.

He rode his motorcycle to the crime scene.

the monster was there waiting for him, flinging goops of green at things which caused whatever it hit to melt.

"Okay big boy time to stop!" said Black Lightning as he flipped off his bike and landed in front of the monster. It scream was garbled and slammed with full force at Black Lightning. He quickly created a electric shield on his forearms to block the attack. While he wasn't burnt or melted he felt his arm crack under the force.

"Shoot" hissed Black Lightning as he stepped back away from the monster. The monster roared in approval and began to fling a large gunk of green at BL. BL rolled away in time but was instantly ticked off when he realized where the gunk had hit. His motorcycle fizzled and popped as it melted into metal soup.

"Okay time to zap you to dream land." BL said as he created a small amount of black and blue electricity and sent it spiraling to the monster. The blast connected as the monster roared charging at him but stopped. BL ceased his attack as the monster grunted with almost a child like feminine sound before it collapsed. The green pulsing energy turned a dark brown as it lay still.

"No way." said Black Lightning in surprised fear, "no, no, no, It can't be dead it wasn't enough juice to kill anything." Black Lightning touched the dead monster and felt a surge of pity and shame but it would not end there.

He had join the paramedics as they took it to Star Labs to be analyzed by caitlin Frost, the leading medical scientist on all things meta.

The sudden humanly cry replayed itself over and over in his brain. It became louder a few hours later when Caitlin went out to meet Black Lightning out in the hall.

"She's dead." Caitlin said with as much conmfort as she could holding back her own tears, "she was a thirteen year old girl with a heart condition." caitlin explained. The dying scream of the monster sounded louder and clearer in his brain.

"Oh god no." groaned Black Lightning as he fell back into his chairs, tears streaming down his face.

"Her family reported her missing after her field trip to the museum of natural sciences, where the police believed her meta-powers activated." But Black Lightning's grief and anger, and shame drowned out Caitlin's words. Any other hero could've stopped her without killing her.

* * *

Now

"Our powers can be a curse." Jefferson said as his final argument clenching his fist. Ryan watched Black Lightning as he left.

* * *

Opal City

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." growled Garfield that sounded more feral than human.

Jeremy was sucking on a cigarette as he rolled his shoulders, "I wish i was Gar." Garfield shook his head.

"That just means I got to stay here with my family now more than ever." Gar defended.

Jeremy smirked a bit, "You think I'm here to persuade you to join" Jeremy started, "I'm here to warn ya as a favor for all the shit you pulled to save our bacon's." Garfield turn to Jeremy unsure if what he was saying was true.

Jeremy read the look on Garfield's face and sighed, "I'd rather have some uncanny and weak metas focused on the resistance's goals than one strong meta whose main concern is his family who are hundred miles away. "

"You mean it?" asked Gar.

Jeremy smile got bigger, "of course now give me a hug goodbye and say a small prayer for us will ya." Gar smiled and nodded his head. He went over to hug Jeremy. As there are closed around one another Gar felt a small prick on the back of his neck.

"Wha...!?..." but Gar's shock died in his throat as he felt a dizzying effect and lost all self control.

"Sorry, Gar, but if I can't have you willingly with us, well..." Jeremy looked down at the mini-injector that fit in the palm of his hand. 'Thanks Vertigo' thought Jeremy as he looked at the dazed and paralyzed Garfield Logan A.K.A. **Beast Boy**.

"Come with me Garfield, we got a world to save." Garfield obeyed.

* * *

Edmaster2: I hope everyone likes this chapter. Let me know what you think or what I can improve on in the reviews. Hopefully I'll have **Chapter 10** up in a week or 2.


	11. Chapter 10

Persuasion of War

Barry slept like a baby last night unknown to him was that a war was brewing and soon he would be at the epicenter of it.

* * *

 **Central City**

Wally had awoken and looked around as a feeling that he wasn't alone settled in his stomach. Wally pulled himself out of bed. He grabbed the cane that lay near his bed.

Wally moved down the deserted and dusty halls of Star Labs until he reached the kitchen. There was the trustee and only functioning machine in the entire city, the coffee maker. With a small smile he walked over to it but stopped when he realized the coffee had already been brewed. A bit of fear began to creep up to his throat but he stopped it. He put his cane against the counter and got one of the last mugs and began to fill his cup.

"Sarah's dead." came a female voice from the shadows behind Wally.

Wally turned around to see, Laurel 'Red Eyes' Lance, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry to hear that Laurel." Wally said sincerely but avoiding looking into the woman's eyes as they had evil written all over them.

"Were. You. Involved?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't and..." but the words were cut out by Laurel's blade which pierced into his sternum.

"I don't really care." admitted Laurel into Wally's ear as she pushed the sword deeper into his body. Wally gasps, as something warm crawls its way up his throat. The warm liquid spills onto his tongue, it taste like copper and Wally merely grunts with specks of his own blood flying. He grasps the blade, thats slick with his own blood. Laurel yanks the blade out of Wally's back. Laurel flicks her blade, scattering Wally's blood off before she sheathes it onto her back.

Laurel says, "thats for my sister." before turning to leave. wallys clasps his hands over his open wound and falls to his knees. Wally takes his last few breaths, as the darkness closes in on his vision, he smiles.

Wally West is dead

* * *

 **Star** C **ity**

Barry wakes with a start as their is a loud rapping sound echoing throughout the bunker. Barry looks over to see Grant already sliding off his own bed, and holding his bow to the side ready to strike. Barry leaned out of bed and found a discarded pipe. Barry grabs it and follows after Grant.

The knocking repeats louder this time as if it could be louder. Barry holds up the pipe like a baseball bat. He looks at Grant who sidles up next to the door his hand reaching for the handle. Grant nods to Barry who nods back in understanding.

Grant quickly yanks the door open and retracts his hand to his bow ready to strike out at the person as they enter.

"Whoa!" Oliver yells as Grant attempted to trip him with the bow, and Barry swinging at his head. Oliver hops over the bow and deflects Barry's attack with a box of breakfast donuts. Barry's face becomes plastered with white sugar powder. Grant hops to his feet a look of apology on his face.

"O-Oliver, I'm so sorry, I-I" Grant stammers with an apology.

Oliver simply bends down and using his one hand attempts to pick up the discarded boxes of donuts. Barry drops down too to help.

"I thought you..." Barry began but was interrupted by Oliver waving his stump. "One arm, can't carry groceries and open a door at the same time." Barry looked down in shame. It seemed like only yesterday; Oliver was teaching him some self defense moves with both of his arms.

After gathering up the donuts they placed it in what could be called their kitchen area; which was just a wooden round table that was just a few feet away from the make shift beds and the computer; Oliver used to monitor Grant in the field.

"So whats with the donuts?" Grant finally asked.

"I..." Oliver began to say then looked at Barry with an apologetic look. Barry smiled in forgiveness.

"Its donuts, Grant, do you need a reason to eat them." says Barry as he tosses a donut into his mouth.

* * *

 **Opal City**

Hotstreak looks up in surprise at the sight of Beast...Garfield Logan accompanying Jeremy teller to the meeting. Hotstreak turned to Plastique to see she had the same confused expression on her own face.

"Yo, Gar!" called out Hotstreak as he got up to greet the former ally. Gar didn't respond, his eyes blank and his face laxed.

"Whats Gar doing here, Jeremy?" Plastique asked their leader. Jeremy looked over the monotone Garfield and tossed the feeling of guilt out into the wind.

"He's a bit catatonic since i told him about the league of assassins attacking." Jeremy offered as explanation.

Hotstreak bounded over to green skinned man and frantically waved his hands in front of Gar's face. Jeremy grew concern as he saw a fire light up in Hotstreak's hands and been placed on Gar's skin. Jeremy lunged at Hotstreak yanking his left arm into the air and slammed him into the pillar of the gazebo.

"What do you think you're doing, Francis!?" yelled Jeremy, as Plastique quickly went to Gar to check on him.

"What pain can pull someone out of a catatonic state like that..." Hotstreak let loose a small wave of flame forcing Jeremy away from the young man, "The names not Francis, it's hotstreak."

"Are you retarded or something." hisses Plastique, "put that fire out, you know Palmer's got his bots out in the atmosphere monitoring use of meta-abilities." Hotstreaks fire died down as Jeremy and him exchanged glares.

Plastique glance Gar up and down but found Gar to be as statue as before. Jeremy catches Plastique's growing confusion and concern.

"You alright there Gar!" asks Jeremy. Gar turns his head toward Jeremy and smiles simply, "I am fine."

"You sure?" cautions Plastique. Gar nods his head.

"Maybe you should sit down Gar." Jeremy secretly orders. Gar simply turns his head to Jeremy before stepping to a nearby bench and sitting down.

"Plastique how's our reserves in Mexico doing?" Jeremy says getting the meeting into order. Plastique shrugs on her purple coat as the winds picked up.

"They should be arriving in Houston by tonight and hopefully be at Hub City by tomorrow night."

"Their passage going to be easy?"

Plastique scratched the back of her head, "I contacted some of my guys in the military, greased some palms on the border patrol. Even if they can't get through that way, there's a cruise coming into Boston tomorrow morning, some of the guys are on their too." Jeremy smiled. This is why he liked Plastique her military planning had always made her good at coming up with back ups, and plan B's. Its why he had her as his second in command.

Jeremy turned to Hotstreak. Hotstreak waved off Jeremy's look answering the unasked question, "The under dwellers are ready to strike. holed up under multiple locations throughout the country."

"How many could you get to agree to this strike?" Jeremy asked.

Hotstreak shuffled his feet.

"Francis?"

"Hotstreak." Plastique corrected for Jeremy though Jeremy didn't want her correction. He wanted the brat to answer. Jeremy didn't trust Hotstreak as far as he could throw the young ex-villain. But unlike Jeremy, people underestimated Hotstreak but he had an undeniable charm about him; and thats what made him a good ambassador to the punk-ass metas who went hiding into the sewers.

Also it seems that Plastique and Hotstreak has developed some kind of close relationship.

"about fifteen in total." Hotstreak finally answered.

"Fifteen, after two years you could only get fifteen losers to assist us." Jeremy growled. Even with fifteen metas that outnumbered the enforcers, but the enforcers weren't the only enemies, there were 300 thousand police officers, and probably another half million in the armed forces. This was a coup.

"Shouldn't we just ally ourselves with the league of assasins?" Plastique says. Jeremy knew it was Hotstreak's question but focus on Plastique who was smarter than this.

"Yeah lets just let Red Eye Laurel Lance run this country. Or that little boy Jason Jordan be the new president. "

"No we strike now, take down the enforcers and then together we can repel the assasins and finally have some semblance of peace."

"Then we need the first vigilante" whispers Hotstreak. Jeremy focused on Hotstreak and smiled as he felt into his pocket for the vertigo injector.

"yeah lets go meet Green Arrow."

* * *

 **Central City**

Jason listened to Victor as he talked. Victor was trying to tell Jason about the resistance and that instead of trying to destroy the country, assist them in taking it over. But Jason didn't hear any of it. He could only hear one thing. Victor is the traitor. Victor betrayed us. Victor is the enemy.

"How do you know so much about this resistance, Victor?" Jason finally asked his eyes shutting for relieve.

"I-i-i heard about whispering here and there before I joined." Victor admitted as he swallowed his saliva.

"Why do you care if the U.S.A. is destroyed or run by some new asshole?" asked Jason as he covered his eyes with his hands. The pain in his eyes intensifying.

"Because, Jason, you stupid idiot I have family there!"

"we're your family!" Jason yelled back.

Victor's anger began to cloud his mind if it hadn't he would have noticed that the armed guards around Jason's throne had drawn their blades. But without notice, Victor marched up the steps of the Throne and gripped Jason's front of his shirt. The guards had surrounded Victor and edged their weapons into his skins. Small drops of blood dripped through his clothes and exposed skin.

"Jason..." gasps Victor as his hand loosens from his shirt and he fell backward. jason finally removed his hands from his eyes and saw the still body of Victor at the bottom steps of his throne.

"You traitor." Jason says through a shockingly deep coat of sadness.

"He still lives, Ras Al Ghul" says one of the guards who hovers over Victor's body with a sword an inch away from his throat.

Jason remembers Victor's request, _'If you can put that off as long as possible then yes, don't become a killer.'_

"lock him into dungeon." says Jason. The guard nods her head and grabs Victor and drags the teenager away.

"For now, Victor, but two days from now." Jason grips his blade.


	12. Chapter 11

Stand and Fight

 **Central City**

Jason looked at the mass of assasins that gathered before him.

"We're ready." Says Laurel from behind her mission and obvious success.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jason said as he moved to the forefront of the balcony to address his army, "Now!" The assasins moved to their vehicles and finished getting weapons.

"Our eradication of this nation starts with the destruction of Hub City." Jason says as he walks away from the balcony and down the stairs of his tower.

* * *

 **Star City**

Jeremy paced back and forth wondering if his plan to get the green arrow involved would work or he had to resort to other means. Jeremy casts a look at the still incapacitated Garfield Logan the former Beast Boy a once member of the Teen Titans. _What a stupid name_ thought Jeremy. Then he heard the familiar thwip of an arrow flying by and turned in time to see the Green Arrow.

He was shorter and much younger than Jeremy recalled. But he hadn't seen the vigilante in almost a decade so he be confused.

"Glad you could show up." Jeremy said sticking out a hand to shake.

Green Arrow didn't take it, "I said 'No' earlier and the answer is still 'No'." Jeremy retracted his hand which had the vertigo stinger in his palm. _Alright still got plan B and C._

"Yeah and we know all about that but somethings changed." Jeremy said walking to the side of Green Arrow who kept him in his frontal sights. "The League of Assasin's leader: Sarah Lance is dead...killed." Green Arrow remain stoic but he cocks his head to the right as if to beckon Jeremy to continue but really he was listening to the shock call of Barry and Oliver.

"Their new leader Jason Jordan is declaring war on the entire United States."

"Thats just insane." Green Arrow noted.

"Its more than insane its possible." Jeremy continued stepping closer to Green Arrow, "So its all hands on deck, and we could as many people as we can get."

"The Enforcers?" Green Arrow asked.

"The enforcers are a strike force, they aren't a team prepared for this type of situation like the Justice League were." Green Arrow turned his back to Jeremy. _This is my chance_ he thought as he tried to edge closer without alerting the arrow of his actions.

"I have to think about it." said Green Arrow as he leapt off the roof out of Jeremy's reach. _Damn it_ he thinks as he watches the Green Arrow swing away. _Hopefully Plastique's and Hotstreak's mission is going better._

* * *

 _ **Stryker's Island**_

"Did you ever think we end up here?" asks Hotstreak as he pushes a laundry basket ahead of him. Plastique was quiet her thoughts on the mission. The only good thing she learned when she was with Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad. They were able to sneak in because one of the guards owed them a favor after they helped the guard's daughter get out of the country after she failed to take her metapill.

"What is this?" demanded a guard who protected the entrance of cell block X6.

"Were here to give the prisoners their fresh outfits." Hotstreak said with a Brooklyn accent making Plastique groan in the inside.

The guard ruffles through the large cart to check for anything that could help the imprisoned metas to escape. "If you ask me." begins the guard's partner.

"No one did." the guard gruffs continuing his search.

"Well if you did I would say the bastards inside don't deserve clean clothes." continued the partner undeterred.

"Then we be out of job wouldn't we." Plastique says before Hotstreak could do anything noticing an orange light beginning to glow underneath his white cap.

"Yeah." Hotsreak says through clenched lips.

"you can go on ahead." says the guard waving them through.

But the guard's partner brought back Plastique's original critique of the plan back to her forefront. _'These people you want us to free aren't just wrongfully convicted there are at least a third or half that are actually murders and terrorists." She had argued against Jeremy before he replied. "We need anyone we can get our hands on Bette."_

Was the greater good in need of literal monsters?

"I almost burned that guy." grumbles Heatstroke once the door slid quietly behind them.

"Yeah..." Plastique said.

Heatstroke cast a look at Plastique guessing at what was plaguing her. Heatstroke wanted to say something to ease her mind but he didn't know what to say. He groaned inwardly as he racked his brain for something that could comfort her.

Plastique grabbed two sets of white jumpsuits and slipped them into the slit with a warning, "Don't hold them for too long." They heard the soft whumpf of the jumpsuits hitting the ground and they moved on to the next cell. "We gotta hurry." Urged Plastique picking up her pace. Heatstroke tried to catch up.

"Bette you're a good person." Heatstroke finally decided to say after slipped some jumpsuits into another cell and made her way to the one across from them. Plastique tossed a look back at Heatstroke then kept going.

"I mean it, I probably kill those guards before." Heatstroke said.

Bette shook her head, "no you wouldn't you're not a killer, Francis." Plastique finally responded after a moment.

"Yeah, I am." Hotstreak finally admitted he had never told Plastique about his time in Star City and why would he, She was central city villain and he was a star city villain they would never had interacted had it not been for the resistance and the enforcers.

"When I was living in Star City I murdered some mobsters which included a judge."* Plastique didn't say anything after that. Hotstreak felt like he lost her already and wanted to burn himself.

"I haven't killed anyone since but..." He didn't know what to say, why couldn't he just shut up and minded his own business.

"You saying the justice system made you a better person?" Plastique finally asked. Hotstreak laughed which got an eyebrow raise from Plastique. "No, the systems broken and stupid but what made me a better man I guess is meeting you...and Jeremy...but mostly you." Plastique was going to respond when the bombs started going off.

"We gotta go!" Hotstreak yelled as he tossed the cart to Plastique who grabbed it filling it with explosive purple energy before tossing it at the far wall. The explosion shook the entire prison as armed guards came racing down stairways with rifles. Hot streak used his flames to take down some guards.

imprisoned meta humans stepped out of their destroyed cells. "Freedom!" screamed a orange feathered person who used her arms/wings to take to the sky but was immediately shot by one of the armed guards.

"Talon!" yelled an african american man who went by Boom; had a speaker on his chest with a shout, a sonic boom blasted from his chest and into some guards. Talon, and Boom weren't the only ones that were fighting back or dying by the guards. A mexican asian man with a purple mohawk formed a light purple energy arpund his arms which then sharpened into elongated blades. He used his arm blades to cut through the guards around him. An older man with glowing purple eyes stepped out of his cell but was quickly shot and killed.

Plastique watched in horror at the chaos around her. It was this distraction that would cost her life as one of the black suited guards aimed his rifle for her head.

The guard never got to fire a single shot as a strange shadow poured out of the surprised guard's mouth. He gurgled scream as the shadow spilled onto the ground. The guard collapsed dead. Plastique finally noticed her life was almost gone, as the shadow began to construct into a humanoid form.

"You the one responsible for saving us?" the shadow man asked.

Plastique nodded. The shadow man stuck his hand out in greeting, "the names Ebon, thank you for the assist."

Hot streak turned to the two with a shout, "We got to get the hell out of here before they call in for more." Ebon, and Plastique agreed and did their best to herd as many of the metas as they could to the awaiting helicopter outside.

Once they were safely inside and far enough to not be blown out of the sky, Plastique and Hot streak told the escaped metas their plan.

* * *

 **Star City**

Oliver and Barry sat in quiet thought while Grant stared at the two.

Grant opened his mouth about to throw in his own thoughts but shutted it, when he noticed that Oliver and Barry were silently crying.

Finally Oliver spoke, "What do we have on this Jason fellow."

"Ollie..." Barry barely whispered.

Grant interupted, "We don't even have this guys last name."

"So we do nothing." Oliver said clenching his only remaining hand.

"No, we join this jeremy guy and we stop the league of assasins like we always do." Barry said a bit louder.

"Finally." agreed Grant but quickly scooted back from Oliver's glare.

"are you insane, there's no justice league to fight the league of assasins." Oliver argued, "i'm nowhere near the man i was when we did last time."

BArry rolled his eyes, "you keep acting like your an old man, I only jumped seven years into the future not fifteen or twenty."

"Its not about age, Barry." Oliver countered, "Its about were teaming up with known criminals, some terrorists, who have agendas we don't know and can't trust against a "League" of killers whose goal is to kill everyone in this country."

Barry smirked, "all i hear are reasons to fight."

This made Grant smile.

Oliver glared for a moment before finally breaking into a large grin. "You sure?" Oliver asked anyway, "without your speed..."

Barry cracked his neck, "i don't need my super speed to kick some butt." Barry walked over to the clumsy, disorganized stack of weapons and grabbed one. "I mean how hard is it to use one of these." Barry said lifting up a small silver handgun. A shot was fired scaring barry and making Grant and Oliver dive for cover.

"Shit!" shouts Barry as he drops the gun to the floor. Grant and Oliver pokes their head out from their hiding spots.

"Sorry." Barry says sheepishly.

* * *

 ** _Next Time: Lightning Strikes Twice_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Lightning Strikes Twic _e_**

It was a silent night except for the buzzing of the June bugs at the outpost. Adam and Bob patrolled the circuit that went from the Central City memorial wall to the over watching outpost nearby.

"So did you hear the theories that supergirl is actually from a different universe?" says Adam.

Bob doesn't say anything as he uses the flashlight of his gun to survey the dark around them.

"That's why no one has seen hide of hair of her for the past six years." Adam continues doing his own survey but with minimal effort. If he had done the full sweep per his job requirements he might have noticed a dark clad figure with piercing red eyes watching them from the tree branches over the memorial.

"So she's an alien." Bob finally breaks, as he speaks a few shadows race past him.

"no Bob, she's a...a...like you know that diverging timeline theory?"

"Di-what speak stupidly for me, Adam, I didn't graduate high school." Bob chastises his partner lowering his M4 carbine to his side.

"Okay so like every choice we make, there's another world like ours where we made the opposite choice." Adam begins, "So like there's another earth where you did graduate high school."

"Thats interesting." says Bob as he raises his gun to eye level as he notices something.

"Yeah and..."

"A universe where you didn't die." Whispers Laurel Lance as a blade goes through Adam's neck.

Bob whirls around and shouts in horror as Adam collapses to the ground with a thud. Bob opens fire on Laurel but she moves impossibly fast with a sweeping cut tearing Bob in half like wet paper.

Inside the outpost a group of relaxing guards sit up in alert.

"What the hell was that?" demanded the captain as he rushes down the stairs.

"I don't know sir..." attempts to report one of the guards going for his walkie-talkie but stops as he sees a shadow fall past the captain and the captains fall from the rest of his body.

"What the fuck." yells a female guard pulling out her glock. She fires her gun three times dropping the captain killer. "Hurry up and call this in!" she shouts to her stunned partner. He begins to press the dial button on the radio.

"Hello, Enforcers, this is the central city outpost we are under attack repeat we are under attack!" shouts the male guard.

The female guard rushes to the building's entrance and carefully checks outside. The darkness was too steep to make anything viable. She reaches over and flips over a framed picture where a red switch hides. She flips it. Giant swarm lights turn on lightning up everything within a two miles radius of the outpost. Loud blaring alarms sound off alerting the nearby barracks that there's trouble.

At the barracks Jason slides his sword through the last of the sleeping guards as the alarms blare and a bright light flashes into the slit windows of the barracks. Jason sighs as he gets up.

At the outpost the male guard finally reaches someone. "This is Felicity of the enforcers please repeat your situation."

"we're being attacked by..." The male guard moves to the dead dark clad figure, "is this...the league of assassins?"

There's a long pause on the other side, "... can you repeat that."

"My captain has just been decapitated by a man in all black. We're under fucking attack okay."

"Carl did anyone answer?" asks the female guard as she slowly back approach the room.

"They don't believe me." he shouts.

She turns to him and notices a large shadow over his prone body, she looks up to the ceiling and sees an awaiting assassin. "Carl!" He looks up in time to see the silent killer drop down on him. The female guard takes quick action and shoots the attacker knocking him back into the wall and avoiding Carl.

"Oh my fucking god, thank you Alexis."

"We got to get the fuck out of here." Says Alexis as she grabs Carl and drags and directs Carl with her to the front of the building. The two were barely a few feet out of the door when the swarm lights and the alarms turned off.

"Shit! run, Carl!" yells Alexis pushing Carl in front of her as she turns around aiming her gun at the front door ready to kill any person that came after them. But no one came out. Alexis whirled around at the sound of something flying through the dark to see Carl down on the grass a large pole through his neck.

Alexis spun around in a 360 motion trying to defend herself. "Whoever you are, you just made a huge mistake!" she yells but gets no reply. She rotates again before making a mad dash to the nearby trees. Someone exits the tree line throwing something silver at Alexis. She slides on her legs, if she survives this she's going to thank her dad for making her do softball in elementary school.

The silver throwing knifes fly over Alexis' head, and she fires five shots squarely into the assassin's chest. Alexis pops back onto her feet and continues to run into the trees nearby.

Near the house Jason and Laurel watch Alexis escape.

"She seems fun." Laurel says with a smile.

Jason turns to her, "Go have fun." Laurel smiles at the young man glad that he was the one in charge then runs after her new prey.

Alexis breathes hard when she leans against a tree for the past ten minutes she had killed at least a dozen assassins since running into the woods. She was out of bullets and was now relying on a smoke bomb and a throwing knife she took from one of her kills to defend herself.

"You can run a little farther can't you?" asks a voice.

Alexis threw herself forward into the ground before rolling onto her back and popping onto her feet, her throwing knife ready.

"You're good." says the voice. Alexis followed the sound to a pair of red eyes that peer out of the darkness, "you won't be easy." Then a hand touches Alexis' shoulder. Alexis yelps and throws an elbow but its blocked then a foot lashes out hitting Alexis' chest.

Alexis knocked to the ground but quickly scrambles up but is kicked from behind forcing Alexis to her knees. _Damn_ Alexis thinks as another kick cracks one of her ribs and sends her into a tree, _she's good to use ventriloquism to hide her location._

"Why are you doing this?" wheezes Alexis as the tree supports her climb to stable footing.

"Don't be boring!" shouts Laurel as she grabs the back of Alexis' head and pushes her face first into the ground destroying Alexis' nose making her nose geyser blood. Alexis writhes in pain using her feet to push herself away from laurel. Laurel sighs and unsheathes her katana from her back.

"Fine." Laurel says as she hangs her sword over Alexis' writhing body.

Before Laurel could stab Alexis, Alexis tosses a smoke bomb right into Laurel's face. "Smart." hisses Laurel as she tries to move back but the smoke bomb goes off. Laurel hacks and coughs, her feet moving blindly. She mistakenly steps into Alexis' arm reach. With practice precision and estimation due to Alexis still being blurry from being face slammed, Alexis cuts Laurel's Achilles hill.

"Bitch!" shouts Laurel in pain trying to land on Alexis but misses. Alexis rolls away, as Laurel screams and swings her sword blindly. Alexis crawls away in hope that the assassin can't follow.

* * *

Felicity gathered the full roster of Enforcers.

"Whats happening." demands Thea as she comes in with a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, and a towel around her neck.

"Were you working out?" asks Ryan in surprise.

"The outpost is being attacked by the league of assassins." Felicity cutting through the side conversations.

"You gotta be kidding."says Black lightning folding his arms.

"Could it be just Laurel Lance?" asks Katana.

"From the sounds of it was a male member or maybe a small group, communications were cut."

"I got to go." says Ryan suddenly walking away. Thea glared silently as the new atom walked out but no one was paying much attention."

"I already got confirmation from the government to head in and figure this out." Felicity continued not missing a beat.

"Let me go, if its Laurel I might be the only one to stop her." says Katana.

"I'm coming too." adds Black Lightning.

"Do I even need to say something." says Thea.

"No Black Lightning, Arsenal you guys are staying behind this is a task force mission only." says Linda walking into the meeting hall.

"Who invited her?" says Thea in disgust.

"You did when you let Deadshot get away." snaps back Linda. Thea almost froze but slowly relaxed herself. _No way Linda knows it was me and not Ray,_ Thea thought. Thea huffs and walks out of the door.

"Katana, you, Blue Devil, and Blue Beetle will go." Katana nodded and walked out to recruit her approved team.

* * *

Thea was walking down the hall when she heard whispers coming from the wall. She stopped and turned. There were no nearby doors for rooms. She pressed her ear against the wall and sure enough she could barely make out the conversation, "yes...yes the league of assasins...". Thea's eyes widen a traitor!

With a vicious kick she knocked into the gray wall shattering it into an explosion of debris. Behind the wall in a small cramp room was Ryan.

"You!" shouted Thea as she lunge kicked at her teammate. Ryan shrunk down to avoid her kick and grew to normal behind her then grabbed Thea's arms.

"You don't know what your talking about." Ryan said trying to calm down the angry woman.

"I heard you!" shouts Thea as she jumps up and pushes off the wall with her legs. Ryan disappears. Thea slams hard into the wall hurting her shoulder. Ryan reappears in front of her.

"If the leagues of assasins are attacking us then we need help."

Thea breathes hard, her eyes scanning the ground for a weapon to even the odds with Ryan's shrinking abilities. "I'm telling you, I'm doing this for the good of us all."

"you goddamn meta lover." Thea whispers as her hand grasps a broken chair leg.

"What did you say." Ryan growls reaching for Thea. Thea ignores the pain in her shoulder and whips the chair leg into Ryan's face. _Too damn slow_ thought Thea as she brought the chair leg around and into the back of ryan's knee. She grabbed him by his collar and brought him over shoulder and through the broken wall and back into the hallway.

Thea fell onto her knees and heard the sound of rushing feet.

"Ryan!" shouts Black Lightning as he comes down the hallway and stops to see Thea as he comes toward Ryan.

"He's the traitor!" shouts Thea.

Black Lightning looks down in time to see Ryan's foot crash into Black Lightning's chin forcing him to the ground.

"Stay down motherfucker!" yells Thea throwing the chair leg at Ryan. It bounces off his belt which causes it to fritz. Ryan's size begin to change from being super small, to child size, to his full size and back again. Thea used this chance to rush the disorientating Ryan.

Ryan was pushed through the other side of the wall. They crash into the second meeting room. Ryan regains his size, and uses his feet to toss Thea off him and ontop of the large table in the center of the room.

Thea archs her back in pain with a scream froze in her throat. Ryan staggers to his feet but keels over as his organs agonize at the violent and random size changing. He whips off the atom belt. Thea is back onto her feet and low kicks at Ryan's face. Ryan uses his atom belt to block the kick and retaliates by whipping the belt around her neck and flipping her over.

Ryan gets up but is blasted by blue electricity. Black Lightning stands at the entrance with a bloody mouth. "You were my daughter's godfather."

Ryan aches in electrical pain before passing out.

* * *

Blue Beetle sighs for the tenth time since they were debriefed and got onto the plane.

"I still can't believe Ryan is the traitor." Katana rolled her eyes. She liked Blue Beetle. she once thought he was that typical dumb billionaire that dressed up as a hero for the adrenaline but her view changed when he went through a hail of bullets to save a group of refugees during a battle. It didn't change the fact he had a big mouth though.

"Probably means that the whole Deadshot thing really was Ray Palmer though." says Blue Devil in thought.

"Enough." interrupts Katana, "we're approaching the outpost and for all intents and purposes this is still an active battle." Katana barely says the words when a rocket barrels toward their stealth plane.

"Holy Fuck!" yells Blue Beetle before their plane erupts in red and orange flames.

"That was easy." says an assassin to his partner as he puts down the anti-aircraft missile launcher.

"Yeah they kind of suck." says the partner. The two leave the roof to report what happened to Jason. Three figures land silently on the roof.

Katana looked at her two partners who nod. Blue Beetle and Blue Devil tapped on their costumes which turned their blues into blacks. Blue Devil stayed behind as Blue Beetle and Katana make their way to the roof access. The two heroes crept carefully down the concrete steps until they reach the hallway where the two attackers were talking to their boss.

"Yeah just blew him up like the boss said." reports the first.

"you sure none of them escaped?" asks the leader

"All dead ma'am." replied the second attacker.

"All right then help the other's load up the trucks and then we'll rejoin the others on the trip to Hub City." commands the leader. Katana didn't act surprise but Blue Devil's shock was written all over his face thankfully it didn't come from his mouth.

Katana motions for Blue Beetle to report to the enforcers. Blue Beetle tapped onto his blue glove and a dimly lit keyboard shone an inch off his glove, he began to type a message and sent it.

Blue Beetle gave a thumbs up to Katana. Katana nodded then touched the palm of her gloves and it lit up a light red, Blue Beetle followed suit and his fingertips became blue. She placed her hands on the wall and began to climb it until she was upside down on the ceiling.

They moved into the hallway to find it deserted. Blue Beetle split from Katana by dropping back down onto his feet and began to go through the rooms. Katana made her way down the stairs going by the ceiling instead of the roof. She found half a dozen dark clad assasins gathering up weapons, and food into boxes before walking out the door.

"I found one of the americans." shouted a voice from the area behind her. Katana narrowed her eyes as Blue Beetle was tossed down the stairs and into the living room floor, he was followed by a burly man in a luchadore mask. _Bane_ cursed Katana mentally. No one knew what happened to the venom enhanced villain after he disappeared 5 years ago.

Bane looked up to see Katana on the cieling. "Another!" he screamed. Katana pushed off the wall and slammed her knee at the top of the muscular monstrosity's forehead. Bane caught Katana and tossed her out the window.

Blue Beetle was finally able to get up just as an assasin stalked up to him. Blue Beetle whipped out a grappling hook and pointed it at his upcoming attacker.

the enemy blinked at Blue Beetle's chosen weapon laughed before descending upon the hero. Blue Beetle fired the grappling hook which much to Blue Beetle's and his assailant's surprise tore a hole through the guy's chest. Blue Beetle retracted the grappling gun and once the hook ripped out of the ninja's chest, the ninja collapsed to the ground dead.

"Bastard." screamed the other four ninjas before they charged at Blue Beetle. Meanwhile Bane hopped out the window after Katana. Ninja 1 threw a shuriken which embedded itself into Blue Beetle's shoulder, before he deployed three smoke pellets out of his sleeve. He rolled over to his side hitting one of the boxes filled with guns and macaroni & cheese boxes.

"Blue Devil we got some trouble." yelled blue Beetle into his comm piece just as a sword comes crashing down an inch from his crotch.

"I can see that." responds Blue Devil as he jumps from the roof and onto Bane's back. Bane let out a holler which alerted the garage nearby that a fight was taking place. As Blue Devil shanked his nails into the back of Bane, he could hear the leader of the group, "Squad one and two get the trucks and get out, squad three load up that tank and join the fight."

"Fuck!" said Blue Devil as Bane's bulky hands got a grip on Blue devil's ankle and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

Katana just recovered when she heard the most disgusting voice; "I'm blinded and bleeding for an hour and this is what happens." Katana whirls around to see Laurel Lance limping into the clearing.

"Red Eyes," starts Bane but is interupted by his own screams as blue fire begins to enscorch his body.

"No interuption this time." Laurel says pointing her sword at Katana.

Blue Beetle in the house pulls out one of the rifles from the boxes and points at the four stumbling ninjas, "surrender or become swiss cheese."

The four ninjas blink the smoke out of the eyes before ninja 1 speaks, "you ain't a killer I could tell by the disgust when you killed one of our comrades." Blue Beetle shuddered at the graphic image. Ninja 1 and 3 leapt at blue beetle. Blue Beetle pulls the trigger but it doesn't fire. Blue Beetle tosses the rifle into ninja 3's face and catches ninja 1's blade in his hand.

the blade cuts into skin. Blue Beetle yelps before kicking ninja 1 in the crotch. Ninja 2 had snuck up behind Blue Beetle and pierced the hero in the back. Blue Beetle yells in pain and lets go of Ninja 1's blade which bites into his shoulder. Blue Beetle grabs ninja 1's sword hilt and pulls it into ninja 2's stomach who grunts and falls back to die.

Blue Beetle grunts as Ninja 1 headbutts Blue Beetle to the floor. Blue Beetle pulls out his brass knuckles that have sharp spikes. Ninja 1 jabs his blade into the floor near Blue Beetle who situps and slams his brass knuckles into ninja 1's knees forcing the ninja to the ground hollering in pain.

Ninja 4 who was watching the whole thing while picking up the discarded rifle loads a magazine into it. He then points it at the unfortunate Blue Beetle and kills the hero.

* * *

Thea watches as Linda speaks to the shackled Ryan Choi through the one way mirror. Felicity has tears in her eyes and thanfully leaves when she is alerted by a message from Blue Beetle.

Linda paces back and forth not looking at the former enforcer.

"So why break deadshot out?" Linda asks finally looking at the young Asian hero. Ryan just shakes his head getting a sigh out of Linda.

"Did Ray Palmer make you do it, was it part of his plan?"

"I didn't do it and niether did Ray." Ryan finally replies.

"How'd you know Ray didn't, is that who you were talking to on the phone?" Linda asks.

Ryan stays silent.

"What is Ray planning?"

Ryan doesn't look at her keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Ryan you are a traitor to the nation, Thea caught you giving out classified information to a third party, you can and will be executed for treason but if you speak to me now maybe we can spin it and somehow get you on the suicide squad at least, you're a hero, Ryan, don't restrict yourself now."

Ryan glares at her, "I don't know where Ray is or why he let deadshot out."

Linda sighed, "if not to ray then to who?"

"There's still hope this country, Linda." Ryan begins.

"Oh my god, not you Ryan for godsakes, not you."

Thea's eyebrows perks up.

"We can get the meta resistance to help us stop the leagues of assasins."

Linda doesn't say anything just stares at Ryan. Thea licks her lips. Linda failed and now it was her turn, she was just waiting for Linda to say it.

"I was really trying to help you but I can see you drank the kool-aid."

"Linda!" Ryan yells as Linda gets up and goes to the door.

"He's all yours now." Linda says as she exits the room and holds the door open for Thea. Thea nods and pulls out her bow. She'll get the answer.

* * *

Barry fiddled with the gun that was holstered to his thigh. As a forensic scientist he was never given a gun as he was there to gather evidence after a crime, and even as the hero Flash, he never handled a gun except to take them out of criminal's hands.

"You alright there, Barry?" asked Grant as he put the last cache of weapons into the back of Barry's Jeep. Barry turned to Grant and removed his hand from his holstered gun, "Doing just fine Grant." Grant popped his shoulder, "if your doing so good, you could have at least helped me with the weapons."

Barry smiled apologetically, "Sorry Grant, need any help now?"

Grant frowned, "No everythings already loaded up."

"Good we should get going now then." said Oliver as he held a compact radio listening to its latest updates.

"Whats happening?"

"There's reports that the outpost has gone down and a nearby town, no reports, broadcasts of anything dead silence." Oliver puts down the radio before continuing, "And the trail is heading right up to Hub City."

"Just like Jeremy said." muses Grant.

"we should be heading to where they are now instead of making a stand at hub city." Barry said heading to the driver's seat of the jeep.

"Hub City is between star city and central city, by the time we get to hub city we'd be running headlong into the assasins." Oliver explained as he took a step in front of the Jeep.

Barry punched the steering wheel, why was his speed taken. He'd be able to fix this mess if he still had... "We're lets hurry the hell up." he barked. Grant quickly hopped over the weapons and into the back of the jeep. Oliver made his way to the passenger door.

"you're coming?" Grant said a bit surprised.

"I'm missing an arm not my courage plus someone needs to keep watching your back." Oliver said as he got into the seat. Barry started the engine, "Hold on tight!" he slammed his foot into the gas pedal.

* * *

Katana weaves through Laurel's complex sword swings. Blue devil does his best to deal with a tank firing anti-tank rounds.

"You scared?" demands Laurel as she swings her sword overhead into a right angle. Katana blocks the attack and front kicks Laurel's knee making the assasin scream in pain and fall onto her back.

 _She's not in her wild rampage._ Katana grins, _I might have a chance to finally put her down._ Katana follows up on her lead. Laurel rolled away barely and lashed out with her left foot. Katana backs away.

"I know what your thinking but I ain't no mewling bitch." Laurel laughs before hops back onto her feet. Laurel stumbles a bit and Katana takes the bait. Laurel with surprising swiftness and slices off Katana's right hand. Katana screams in pain but its cut off by Laurel jamming her blade through the hero's throat.

"No more running away." Laurel says as she slides her sword out of Katana. Laurel turns to see that Blue Devil was finally put down but not without the tank being engulfed in flames. Laurel sighs as a ninja runs up to her.

"All the enforcers are dead."

"No shit, we got to hurry up and catch up with Jason and the others at HUb City." says Laurel before she collapses, "and need a few minutes to sleep."

* * *

Jeremy looked around at all the gathered metas before him, there was barely two dozen of them. _Damn_ he thought, _I was hoping to saving this to attack Washington with but change of tactics when it comes to equal extinction_. He watch some of the nervous faces. _Plus if the government still acts like we're criminals we could always change the laws by force._

The only reason why metas were treated like second class citizens and drugged up, the government attacked with no warning. Yes the destruction of central city began whispers of the coming change of meta-criminal laws but no one foresaw the surprise raids, and the drugging of water supply that targeted metas specifically.

Plastique, Beast Boy, and Hotstreak walked up to Jeremy. It was time.

Jeremy got up and made it to the clearing that made him visible by the gathered.

"Brothers and sisters." Jeremy began.

"oh my god its going to be that type of speech." groans one ice themed meta.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Our country needs us."

"Fuck this country!" yelled a Hispanic woman who had swords for hands.

"Hey let the man speak asshole!" shouted an Asian kid in a blue and yellow polo.

"Fuck you!" shouted the sword handed women.

"Fuck me! Fuck you!" shouted the Asian kid as a tornado shot out of his hands blowing the woman away.

"Stop it!" Yelled Plastique as an explosion rocked the two combatants back. Plastique stepped closer to the gathered metas, "This man has worked years to gather us together to stage a rebellion."

"Where was he when my family got killed by meta-traffickers!" demanded the Hispanic woman.

"saving young metas like me." responded the Asian kid as he gets back onto his feet.

"So shut up , because he's got a plan to help everyone this time." Plastique said as she took her spot next to Hotstreak and Beast Boy.

"Thank you Plastique." Jeremy said with a smile, _God knows what i would do without her support._ Then he shuddered at the sight of Beast Boy next to her; _I'd probably lose her if she ever knew what I did to him._

"Our country disowned us, treated us like monsters because we had powers."

"You can say that again!" yelled a few metas in agreement.

"Forced us to take their drugs to deny us who we are." Jeremy continued recalling how nauseous he felt after taking one of the metapills that negated his powers.

"They came in grape flavored, I hate grapes!" shouted one meta which got alot of laughs and whoops. "I'm being serious its disgusting."

"Now we have a chance to show these fools we're not monsters." _This would be the hard part_ Jeremy thought as he saw some of the people's faces start to sour, _How do you get people who've been treated like shit for the past five years to sacrifice themselves for the betterment of all?_ Jeremy smiled.

"A war is starting." Jeremy began, "a war within the U.S. now we can stand back and watch this country die screaming, begging for our help and we whisper, No." This got the majority of the crowd smiling.

"Or we can step in and save them, stop this war before it can get worse, be praised as legends who saved this country from its darkest hours."

"I do have niece in Star city." murmurs one before others start to talk amongst themselves.

"If you want to be self-centered then think of how you'll be a hero, years of torture now becoming worship, of millions of dollars in your pocket for taking a stand." Jeremy said.

"Whose to say the goverment will just forget everything that happened in the past five years huh?"

Jeremy cracked his knuckles and turned to the three that stood behind him, Jeremy had only recently shared his plan B with Hotstreak who was in agreement but not Plastique because over the years she had become in love with what she was, a freedom fighter and his plan to take over by force wouldn't sit right with her. Beast Boy most assuredly wouldn't agree with the plan since he was more into sitting back and not doing anything that coward.

"Then we'll make them!" Jeremy shouted this got a cheer from the crowd.

"Sounds like a terrorist threat." comes a booming voice from a loud speaker. The gathered metas look up to see a large hover transport float into view. At the front was Arsenal, Black Lightning and a few other enforcers, plus over a dozen atom androids, and soldier in dark green body armor.

* * *

Barry, Oliver and Grant barely got into Hub City before they were arrested. now they sat in a holding cell.

"Barry, can you hear me?" asks Oliver putting his mouth through the bullet proof glass.

"Yeah you alright?" responds Barry getting up from his cot and moving to the see through cell door.

"I'm fine but they sure we're surprised when they saw I was missing an arm." Oliver says.

"You got off lucky then they practically beat me black and blue for being in the back with all those guns." grunts Grant from his own cell.

"Thats because you broke the arms and legs of at least five guards before they could restrain you." retorts Barry.

"Yeah at least I didn't get knocked out by one punch." growls Grant causing Oliver to laugh.

"Oh my god I must have gotten a concussion Oliver is laughing while in prison." Barry groans rubbing his head.

"Barry I've been locked up at least ten times." Oliver replied.

"Well then I guess you earn a free sundae." Says Linda park followed by Felicity and an Omac.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Oliver yelled banging on his cell door, "you're using Omacs after what happened 4 years ago?!".

"These aren't Omacs Oliver, for your information, we aren't stupid." Felicity says with aggravation. Barry stared at Felicity and then fell to his knees as the memories of his Felicity were being replaced by different memories of Felicity. Him telling her he erased the timeline where he kissed Iris, when she hijacked his wedding to marry...Oliver! Barry bit his tongue not to groan.

"Why the hell did you leave your precious star city?" demands Linda. Barry looked up at Linda and felt another mind shattering headache as memories of the young journalist intern was replaced to an ex-girlfriend, and an liaison to his justice league.

"Whats wrong with your friend there?" asks Felicity finally noticing Barry grunting into his knees.

"Its Barry." Oliver says.

Felicity and Linda laugh. Barry looks up showing his face making them both gasp.

"The Speed Force detected." Felicity says piecing it together.

"He looks a lot younger than I remember." Linda points out.

The atom android scans the hurting Barry and beeps, "Bio-Scans confirms this is Barry Allen of the year 2015."

"How'd he..." begins Linda but is stopped as the android grabs Linda's long black hair and yanks her into a wall knocking her out. Felicity jumps and Oliver, and Grant jump back in surprise.

"Hey what the hell is it doing?" Grant yells and tries to bust the door down.

"A-8181, what are you doing?" Felicity says backing up.

"Sorry mother but Barry is needed." says Brother Eye through the androids speakers.

"I know that voice." shudders Oliver, "Felicity run!" Felicity pulls out a gun from her ankles but the android points an arm at Felicity then blasts her with red energy. "Hey!" screams Grant louder as he bangs on the door more getting it to creak once but the door still holds stoic.

The android turns to Barry's cell door and blasts it open with another red energy beam. Barry tries to drag himself away from the incoming android but felt another shock wave of pain course through his body. The android picked up the unconscious Barry Allen and leaves the cell with Oliver and Grant yelling at it.

* * *

"you have one choice Jeremy Teller and the Meta Resistance." Thea calls down from her hover transport, "Surrender or be treated with hostile force."

"Should we be doing this?" says Black Lightning. Thea ignores her comrade keeping her explosive arrow at Beast Boy, she remembered they were on the teen titans together and knows how dangerous he could be.

Jeremy calls back out to her, "We gather to help you and you want us to surrender into your custody."

Jeremy turns to gather metas, "what do you think?" The crowd roars their angry response.

"Jeremy we shouldn't." Plastique pleads knowing that if the two forces fight now and then league of assassins show up later there would be no stopping them.

Back on the hover transport, Thea kept her target fixed directly on the green young man, "you heard them man take them down." With that said Thea fired her arrow at Beast Boy and when it exploded the fighting began. Soldiers, energy beams, and elemental forces clashed in the sky.

Unknown to either forces was Beast Boy was still alive but shaken. He threw up all he had, and his brain ached like a storm was broken free. The only thing he could feel was hate and it was only directed at one person. Beast Boy blew the dust out of his eye and found his hated target. He got up and made his charge at the bastard.

Jeremy teller was throwing his sharp edged playing cards at soldiers, and androids as they landed on the ground. A soldier charged at him but the former villain ducked under the swing and before bringing his weapon across the soldier's neck. Jeremy yanked off the soldier's rifle and began to fire at a nearby android which zapped the young asian meta from earlier.

"Jeremy!" came a roar. He knew the voice and shitting pants fear tore through Jeremy as he turned to see a green man morph painfully and slowly into a Burmese tiger. Jeremy turned his gun on the vicious animal but the tiger was faster. Beast Boy broke his 30 years of vegan and took a large bite and swallow of Jeremy's head.

"Garfield!" calls out plastique witnessing the whole event. Beast Boy turn back into human and glared at Plastique, "were you a part of it?" he demands.

"Part of what?" Plastique asked her heart sinking.

Before Garfield could respond a soldier filled his back with lead. "NO!" screamed Plastique rushing forward and scooping up a rock. Plastique charged the rock with kinetic energy before lobbing it at the soldier blowing him to smithereens. Plastique barely avoided a red energy blast as she got to Garfield's side.

"I...didn't want...to be her-here." coughs up Garfield looking at plastique tears in his eyes, "Tell my daughter I didn't intend to leave her." Then Garfield Logan died.

* * *

Edmaster2: I hope everyone likes this much longer chapter.

 **Next Time: Who Can Save Tomorrow?**


End file.
